UnderBite
by IcyAnimeFan
Summary: Sans has a secret. A secret that if anyone finds out about, will destroy his life as he knows it. What kind of secret your wondering? Let's just say it involves ketchup no longer working... [Cover done by my awesome friend Clay Pony!]
1. First Blood

**Heeeeeeyyyy guys It's IcyAnimeFan here! Sooooo my friend Salkeya and I were talking about how cool it would be if I wrote a fanfiction where Sansy is a vampire! *Dies from looking a picture of Vampy!Sansy* This fills me with INSPERATION! So, Hope you guys enjoy this new story, UnderBite!**

 _*On the Surface* (? POV)_

"Run. Just run" That's all I could think about as I heard the blasting police sirens in the distance. But that's not what I was scared about, I was _way_ ahead of the cops. No, what I was so terrified of was what was _directly behind me._ At first, I was running so fast that I barely noticed the two glowing red dots that seemed to have focused in on me. My original thought was that whatever was chasing me now was a security camera on a post. But I knew I was dead wrong when whatever _it_ was, tried to take a bite out of my arm!

As I was running a grim thought crossed my brain "Is it a monster?" It has been about two years' sense when the monsters appeared from Mt. Ebott and both species are _still_ trying to understand each other. I remember hearing some instances about monsters accidentally attacking people at night because they still weren't used to the 'surface world' yet. If you ask me, I think it's a shitty excuse for the mayor of our town to be letting the monsters be walking around doing whatever they damn well please but I'm not able to talk about stuff like that sense I'm a wanted criminal and an escapee. While I was thinking about all this I suddenly felt a large burning slice run down my right arm. "Ooww, fuck!" I screeched as I lifted by now limp arm to check the damage. It was worse than what I felt, it was a large, gaping, bleeding cut that stretched from my elbow to my wrist. "What kind of monster would be able to this kind of damage?" I thought as different types of monsters flashed through my mind some big, some small but none of them were hostile. I was drawing a blank and fast, so I pulled out my phone and googled 'hostile monsters' which then pulled a small Wikipedia page titled "Types of Hostile Monsters". I scrolled past the circumstances and description and stopped at the section labeled 'Bio(s)' in alphabetical order by 'last name' and the first one to show up was a short, skeleton monster named 'Sans'. "What kind of name is Sans?" I asked myself under my breath. I wasn't at all expecting an answer but I got one anyways. "Ever hear about the typeface Comic Sans?" an unknown male voice whispered in my ear which prompted a _huge chill up my spine._ I then got a boost of adrenaline which rocketed me faster than I thought I could ever run. I was then promptly reminded about my _other_ problem when I heard a loud 'Bang!' of a gun and a huge 'Whoosh' go by right by my left ear. "Shit, fuck me." I swore under my breath as I pulled out my phone again to keep reading.

'Sans Dreemurr' it read, 'is a short skeleton measuring in about 4'11 (149.86 cm) and is married to "Toriel Dreemurr". "I don't care about his love life, I just wanna know if he's dangerous or not!" I groaned aloud to myself as I kept running. "Chomp!" I felt a large bite on the back of my left leg and quickly began feeling blood running down to my shoes. "Gaaah!" I screamed as loud as a banshee before swiftly covering my mouth knowing that if I screamed it would lead the cops straight to me. I continued running through the pain and started reading again. 'Sans is known to be a comedian and is very lazy' the page continued. "So then it's not him?" I asked myself but then another part of the description caught my eye. 'However, this doesn't he can't be serious. Despite the permanent grin he always sports, Sans can be known for being incredibly serious if anyone threatens to harm him or the ones he cares about.' That practically told me everything I needed to know about 'Sans'. "Looks like 'Sans' is only dangerous if he needs to be." I said to myself aloud. For some reason or another the thing that was chasing me apparently went away so I started to walk. What a stupid decision, not even a minute after I stopped running the thing tackled me into the nearby alley I was walking in front of.

I hit the ground with a loud "Thud!" and a gasp as all the air escaped from my lungs. I lay here on the cold, unforgiving concrete ground and slowly bleeding to death as I faced the thing that had been chasing me for what felt like an eternity. "Man, you humans really like to run don't you?" a familiar sounding voice asked me with ice in their tone. "I-I g-guess s-s-s-so..." I answered as my voice trailed off as I slowly looked up to see what- no _who_ had been chasing me. When I looked up to their no, _his_ eyelevel I was horrified to see his burning red eyes, and his permanent smile. It was _Sans_ but instead a straight tooth grin he had two large dagger like fangs, making themselves obvious compared to the rest of his toothy grin. He started to walk closer to me and I was too petrified to move away.

I don't know how he did it but he picked me up and pushed me against the alley wall with almost no effort at all. At this point my heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears and it felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. He appeared to smile even wider than he already was and started laughing, he thought this was _funny!_ "Hehehe, oh buddy you don't know how much I _love_ the sound of a beating heart… Hehehe especially _yours_ right now." After he said that without any warning he bit down hard into my neck and furiously began to drink my blood.

(No one's POV)

Sans was enjoying the succulent taste of delicious iron that was flooding his mouth and craved more with every mouthful he gulped down. His victim however was in a completely different state of their own. As Sans was slowly draining them of their life-force for whatever reason, despite being in obvious amounts of excruciating pain their mind was blank and oblivious to the harsh painful reality of Sans' judgement. After a few more minutes of this, Sans decided to completely end his victim's suffering. He pulled out a medium sized kitchen knife that he had been hiding in his jacket the whole time and placed the tip of the blade into the newly made bite mark he had created. Once he did this however, the person tensed up which made this harder for Sans to pull off. Annoyed he pushed his victim to the ground and told them to relax and it would all be over soon. The person quickly relaxed and accepted their fate as Sans swiftly stabbed the knife into the already opened wound he created and drug the kitchen knife through the prisoner's throat. From one side to the next, whatever amount of blood that was still the person's body started to pour from the enlarged wound in their throat and they slowly began to fade away…

As Sans exited the alley he quickly took notice of the police that were practically flying down the street towards the alley. He took the opportunity to escape and used the time he had to complete one last thing. He turned back in to the alley and carefully wrapped the prisoner's cold dead hand around the now bloodied knife and whispered "Now no one can judge or harm you anymore, for your sins have been washed clean." Into their ear and with that he teleported into the night licking his teeth clean of blood thinking, "After what I just did, ketchup is clearly not going to cut it anymore."

 **Ooooohhhhh ma god! I seriously started crying while typing this! X-X Anyways… I really hope you guys like the beginning of this new story so feel free to PM me or leave a comment and tell me what you guys think I would love to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Family Time

**HHeeeyyyy Guys Icy here! Anyway, I'm back with some crazy new content for your FACES! By the way, some of you may not have noticed but I decided to change the rating from T to M just for you guys! So here you guys go, chapter 2 of UnderBite! P.S. HEAllbeeCat ask and you shall receive!**

(Sans' POV)

After I exited the alley, I started walking home not really paying attention to my surroundings sense I knew where to go and when. I checked the time on my phone, 10:15. 'Crap, I need to hurry up or else Toriel and Frisk will begin to worry and have suspicions.' I thought to myself. I shouldn't have been looking at my phone, what I _should_ have been doing was _looking right in front of me!_ I was so deep in thought over what I had just done, that I was pulled back to reality when I realized I was _looking at the stars!_ It turns out I had tripped over a Woshua who was stuck on its back and trying to get back up. "Oh, Woshua! Sorry buddy I wasn't paying attention." I apologized as I picked Woshua up and put it back on its feet. 'I gotta pay more attention to where I'm going' I thought to myself.

I was shocked to see that Woshua was staring at me menacingly. 'Did I make it upset?' I wondered. I was equally surprised when Woshua spoke up again. "You is filthy, wosh u shirt." It stated sternly "What?" I asked aloud while I looked down to see what Woshua was talking about. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked to see that my shirt was splattered with blood. Woshua began to pull at my shirt making what seemed like a purring sound. I started laughing "What are you doing Woshua?" I asked the small turtle-like monster. "You is filthy, wosh u shirt." It repeated while still pulling at my shirt in an attempt to get me to take it off. I began to laugh harder "Okay, Woshua you can _wosh_ my shirt." I joked with it. That made it jump back and it started to wag its tail happily back and forth. I don't think Woshua even understood the joke I made, but as long as Woshua was happy that's all that really mattered to me. I took my shirt off and gave it to Woshua who, took it in its mouth and tossed it inside the tank on its back. 'This is perfect' I thought to myself while I waited. A few moments later, Woshua gave me back my shirt free of blood stains. 'Ha, scot free!' I thought as I put my shirt back on, then I put my jacket back over top of it. Amazingly, my jacket had no blood on it. Woshua looked pleased with itself and happily cheered "You is clean now; shirt is beautifully clean because of Woshua!" I couldn't tell if it was gloating or not so I just nodded in response "Uh, huh thanks Woshua!" I called behind me waving as I began to walk away as fast as I could without running. I took my phone out to check the time again, 10:23 'Shit, I took too much time!' I mentally screamed at myself as I began to run, although it was probably faster than I wanted to.

(No one's POV)

10:30, Sans was late. However, Frisk was oblivious to this fact as they were too busy watching TV. Frisk was so engrossed in watching their colorful show that, they didn't even notice the bright blue flash behind them. They also didn't notice the medium sized figure slowly walking up to them seemingly not making a single sound. Frisk was only pulled back into reality when they heard a very familiar voice began to recite an all-too-familiar phrase "It's a beautiful night outside. _Stars_ are twinkling, _monsters are prowling…_ On nights like these kids like you…" The voice chillingly trailed off when Frisk felt the cold, boney, hands of their father pick them up and tackle them onto the couch as he calmly shouted "SHOULD BE GOING TO BED!" he announced to the small child in his grasp as he began to tickle them. "Eek! Hahaha! Dad stop tickling me hahaha!" They cried through tremendous laughter in an attempt to get their skeleton father to stop. "Okay, kiddo I'll stop." Sans said as he climbed off the couch and picked Frisk up bridal style. This made Frisk flush a deep, nervous pink which in turn made Sans nervous as the smell of blood wafted through his nose cavity. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong never been picked up this way before?" He asked the small child cradled in his arms, not daring to let his blood lust get the better of him as he was able to clearly see Frisk's soft and fleshy neck. 'Damn it!' Sans thought as he tried to shake the nasty thoughts running through his head. "Um, I uh… I… It's actually pretty comfortable like this… It's like an inverted hug almost." Frisk quietly commented on the way they were being held with the blush on their face growing ever stronger. Sans could smell the fresh blood flowing through Frisk and he knew that deep in the back of his mind, that he wanted to make it his. So badly he wanted to seize the iron rich, crimson fluid that was flowing through the child in his arms. With those new thoughts swimming through his head Sans felt a sharp pain in his mouth, his fangs. 'Goddammit,' Sans thought 'Why now? Why _Frisk?'_ Sans asked himself as he kept trying to keep himself under control. But Sans knew better, he knew that he could never hurt Frisk for two reasons. Number one was because he loved Frisk, maybe his monster instincts would tell him to hurt them and suck every ounce of blood out of them, but his heart would reject such evil and he could stop his actions that way. Number two was because of the promise he made long ago, but to Sans it no longer felt like a promise anymore. No, to Sans it was more natural than a promise… it was an oath, an unbreakable bond that had been born from the ashes of a former promise made.

"Uh, Sans are you alright?" Frisk asked the older skeleton brother who bore a dazed look in his eyes as if he had been hypnotized. As soon as Sans heard Frisk's soft voice he immediately regained control over himself. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay kiddo." He lied right through his smile to reassure Frisk that he was fine when in reality he was struggling to keep his fangs away from their throat. This task was seemingly growing to become impossible for Sans as with every passing minute his hunger was growing stronger and stronger. Sans knew that he had to get away from Frisk as fast as possible before it was too late. "Hey what are we, chopped liver? Let's quit dawdling and get you to bed kiddo." Sans nervously joked as he started to walk to the stairs with Frisk still in his arms. For Frisk it seemed a little sudden for Sans to be taking them to bed without playing or joking with them some more. "Dad, are you sure everything's okay? You seem kind of… distant." Frisk asked with innocence and worry overlapping their normally childish tone. Sans stopped about half way on the stairs and looked to meet Frisk's gaze. He chuckled and smoothly responded with "Relax kiddo I'm perfectly fine I was just thinkin' up some new material is all." After hearing this Frisk's suspicions were laid to rest and the small child's expression seemed to brighten with this. "Really? Tell me one of your new jokes!" They chimed with eagerness to hear one of their comedian father's newest jokes. "Heh, okay kiddo. Why did the dog cross the road?" he asked to start off the joke as he began to climb the stairs again. "Hmm… I don't know, why did the dog cross the road?" Frisk asked as if being stumped by a question on a math quiz. "Because, I said ' _Doggo_ '!" Sans answered and started laughing as he and the frail human child in arms were walking down the hallway to Frisk's room.

"Hahaha! _Doggo_ I get it! Nice one dad!" Frisk cheered with laughter as their father walked into their bedroom and put them on the floor. This sparked Frisk's curiosity once more as Sans always put them into bed and tucked them in. They turned around in confusion as Sans was walking through their bedroom door into the hallway. "I'm headin' out for a minute, just grab the book you want me to read to you and wait here." Sans answered before Frisk could even ask their question, but they nodded anyways and walked over to the small bookshelf next to their bed and began looking them over. Sans quickly took off once Frisk's back was turned and almost threw himself down the stairs. Once he was on the main floor of the house he dashed outside the house onto the back patio and gulped in some cold, crisp, night air.

(Sans' POV)

"That was a close call." I said to myself as I leaned on the wooden railing and looked over all the flowers Toriel had planted into her garden. I sighed as I felt the knot in my stomach fade away, with this I could actually calm down and organize my thoughts. "Still though…" I let my voice trail off as I tried not to think about what _could_ have happened… I- I could have listened to my instincts, I could have done as Mother Nature commanded and ripped Frisk's throat out then and there… I could have _killed_ them… without any _mercy_ or regret. My breath was slow and shaky; I didn't want to hurt Frisk. I dropped _everything_ I didn't want lingering on my mind. However, this made me think about that prisoner that I killed…They were so _scared_ of me… Yet they _gave up so easily…_ I laughed at the fresh memory of the fearful look on the prisoner's face. I felt my smile widen which revealed my glistening fangs to the pale light of the moon. I laughed more "Ah, humans… so fragile…" I paused for minute. I brought my hands up to my cheek bones and licked my teeth still tasting the prisoner's blood on them. "Heh, so… _delicious…"_ I paused again and turned around to look at the hallway, I could see a thin stream of light from Frisk's room. "And yet… I find myself taking care of one…I guess I should add _absolutely adorable_ to my list of adjectives for humans. I stood up and stretched, listening to my vertebrae pop as I leaned backwards and let out a loud sigh. "Whelp, better not leave Frisk waiting" I said as I turned around and walked back into the house.

I closed the sliding glass door behind me and sighed. I walked over to the couch and sat down with a "THUD!". I put my face in my hands. I couldn't smell Frisk anymore, but I could _hear_ them. "Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump." I doubled over as the knot formed in my stomach again. "Why...?" I could hardly talk. It felt as if though a large weight had been dropped on my ribcage and my throat was dry as a desert. "Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump…" I tried to stand up but I was in too much pain. Frisk's heartbeat was too loud to ignore now; it was clear to me at this point that almost every part of me knew what I wanted. I just didn't want to admit it to myself that I wanted to hurt Frisk. Suddenly I heard a small rustling sound from outside, I turned my head to see what it was. "Thump thump..." Frisk's heartbeat had quieted as I looked out of the sliding glass door. It was a family of rabbits sitting in a group eating the grass. A deep growl began to escape my throat as I got off the couch and focused solely on the family of rabbits. Frisk became nothing more than a thought as I suddenly had the strength to ignore all the pain I was previously feeling. I silently walked back out onto to the patio and snuck over to the railing. One of the larger rabbits looked up and saw me and I licked my fangs. "I guess one midnight snack couldn't hurt." I whispered.

 **HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! So how was this for a chapter? Well, whatever the bigger question is Will Sans actually hurt Frisk or not?! We'll see… ;) I'll se you guys in the next chapter boi!**


	3. Midnight Snack

**Hey, It's me again! Didya miss me? No? Well, that's okay cause I'm back anyways! Also, how's the cliffhanger going for you guys? I hope I didn't leave you guys HANGING for too long! *Falls off chair laughing*! Oh, by the way I recommend a viewer discretion if any of you are squeamish about 'Preadator/prey' types of stuff. Whelp anyways enjoy Chapter 3 of UnderBite!**

(Sans' POV)

I stared at the large group of rabbits. My stomach rumbled in response to me not doing anything as if saying _"What are you doing? Don't just stand there, eat!"_ I let another growl escape my throat as I began to walk over quietly to the rabbit family. I sunk down low to avoid being seen by them, my stomach growled again. "One. Just one and I'll be okay…Right?" I questioned myself not sure if I could haul myself over with just _one_ rabbit. My throat ached and by fangs _burned._ I desperately crawled forwards wanting to tear something, no… _My prey_ apart. The of the rabbits must have heard me because a few of them looked away from the grass and looked in my direction. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped towards the rabbits with a snarl. They tried to run away but I was too fast for them. I trapped four of the baby rabbits under my hands, my strength quickly shattering their small bones. I also had bit down into one of the adults, it's blood quickly filling my mouth as it died. I felt satisfied with my kill and I swiftly started to devour my prey.

I began with the one that was already filling my greedy mouth. I brought my hands up to the rabbit corpse and started to tear it apart with my fangs. Its blood immediately started to pour over my clothes as I ripped its throat out and I started to drink the rabbit dry. After I had finished off the first rabbit I did the exact same thing to the other four in my grasp, only difference being that I had _eaten_ the four baby rabbits. Once I had finished eating I laid down on the cold, damp grass. Covered in blood and god-know-what-else I looked at the moon and stars and continued to lick rabbit blood off of my fangs. I looked at my phone, 10:55. I sighed "Shit, Frisk is probably wondering where I am right now…" I trailed off as I sat up and looked into the house. My room came just before Frisk's so there was a small chance I could sneak into my room and throw on a clean pair of clothes and read Frisk their bed time story. I stood up and groaned as my spine popped as with every other joint in my body did. I turned around and walked back into the house for the second time tonight and bolted straight for my room. Once I was inside, I threw off my bloody jacket and T-shirt and simply threw on a clean T-shirt. I'd wash my jacket and everything else later.

I felt like a wild animal. My mind was racing like a stampede of quarter horses as I tried to sort through the several sets of thoughts flooding my head.

' _Kill…_ ',

' _I love you Frisk._ '

' _You dirty brother killer…'_

'In this world it's eat or be eaten.'

'…What's wrong sweetheart? …What was that, you hate me? Well, too damn bad.'

'Welcome human! I am the magnificent Sans, Mwehehe!'

'…Heya kiddo, wanna head dog?'

'If you ever need scary Sans, then I'll be there, Okay? No one messes with the people I love.'

' _MONSTER._ '

I had almost collapsed as all the words drowned each other out and stayed independent at the same time. I wanted to claw at my skull, to break it open and make all the other versions of me go away. But I knew that I couldn't do that, I had too much to take care of. Suddenly I heard something that cut through all my torment, all the agony, all the possibilities. No more ' _what if's…'_ Right now what I was hearing was _unique_ and _belonged_ right here in _this timeline._ I walked closer to the source of the golden sound. As I walked closer and closer to the sound all the other possibilities faded away, seemingly ceasing to exist all at once all of the millions of memories that were/weren't mine disappeared. My hand wrapped around the golden door handle with my skull pressed to the wooden door, my soul beat happily as I listened to the heartwarming sound of a child…Frisk humming. I kept listening, not wanting to let this moment fade I quietly started to sing along to Frisk's humming. "Tomorrow…Tomorrow…I love ya, tomorrow…you're always a day away…" I grinned as I felt my fangs shrink back down to their normal size. I sighed happily as I heard the familiar sound of Frisk's bed creaking and blankets shuffling as Frisk waited patiently for me to come back.

I chuckled as a smart-ass idea popped into my head. I knocked gently on the door. "Knock. Knock." I started. I heard Frisk gasp with excitement as they heard my voice from the hallway. "Who's there?" they giggled. Simply hearing them laugh made me feel so much better inside, I stifled a laugh. "Bonely." Was all I responded with. I heard what sounded like Frisk snickering before they replied "Bonely, who?" I pushed open the door greeting myself to a comfy looking Frisk in magenta colored pajamas as I winked my impossible wink before answering with. "Where you bonely while you waited for me?" That was the kicker for the two of us as we both burst out laughing like hyenas. I walked over to Frisk's bed and took a seat as I continued to laugh at my terrible joke. "Hahaha, with you around I'll never be bonely daddy!" I chuckled. "Yeah, daddy. Good ol' papa bones, that's me." I leaned in and gave Frisk a hug. "So uh, what are we reading tonight, baby bones?" I asked as I looked at the pale blue book in their hands. They picked up the book and handed it to me. "Beauty and the Beast." They said as I took the book in to my hold. "Alright, no problem. Nothin' like a good classic" I said as I opened the book. "Okay, Once upon a time…" I started.

"…And the beast learned that true love knows no bounds, and they lived happily ever after." I sighed as I finished the story. I looked down at Frisk who was fast asleep. I chuckled as I stood up off of Frisk's bed and set the book on their night stand. I walked over to Frisk and lightly 'kissed' their forehead. "Night kiddo, sweet dreams." I whispered as I straightened up and walked out into the hallway turning the lights off as I closed the door. I turned to look down the hallway. I was so tired I just wanted to collapse on my bed. Hell, I wanted to _marry_ my bed for all I cared. As much as I wanted to just escape to dreamland there was one thing I had to do first. I walked over to the door closest to the stairs, the one covered in decorations and had caution tape hanging on it. Quietly I turned the handle and walked in. I silently closed the door behind me and my eyes immediately located what I was looking for, _Papyrus._ He was sound asleep in his race-car bed, his blanketed figure gently moving up and down around his chest area. Skeletons don't need to breath we just do it show that we're alive I guess. I walked over to the foot of Papyrus' bed and just stood there, _watching_. 'This isn't creepy is it?' I thought to myself as I looked around the room. I looked down at Papyrus again this my eyes straight for his spinal cord where it connected to his skull. I smacked myself 'Get a grip, he's your brother for pity's sake!' I mentally screamed at myself. I walked over to the side of his bed looked down at Papyrus again. "True love knows no bounds, huh?" I quietly asked no one in particular. Papyrus lightly groaned, great I woke him up. He slowly turned towards me. "Sans...?" he groggily asked. "Yeah bro, it's me." I rubbed the back of my skull as I whispered in response. "I just came in to check on ya." That was the answer I always gave him when I would walk into his room and just stare at him, watching him sleep. It was a habit I made for myself when we were little, I did a lot when I couldn't get to sleep. Papyrus lightly groaned again and I turned to him once more. "Mm, well okay brother…I love you Sans." He muttered as he fell back asleep. "Yeah, I love you too Pap." I whispered as I bent over and kissed his skull. Papyrus smiled and I warmed up inside. I stood up again and walked out of Pap's room.

I then walked over to my room and finally dropped dead on my bed. I sighed and groaned at the same as I was greeted with the comfort of my mattress and at the same time greeted with the familiarity of my actions and what I really was. The feeling of the dead rabbits floating around in a pool of blood inside of my stomach sent a _welcoming_ chill down my spine. It was almost as if my brain was telling me "Welcome to your new way of life!" and I honestly welcomed it. I've know what I really am for as long as I can remember, so why should I deny it? I became curious of what was going on inside of me so I pulled up my T-shirt and took a quick look. It was strange really; looking at the small rabbit corpses floating around inside of the magical barrier that was my stomach. It was almost, _soothing_ in a sense. This was the path I chose and I would walk for as long as I can, so if that means being a bloody killer then _so be it_. Eventually sleep began to claim me so I didn't fight it, it's not like I was gonna win anyways. I pushed my shirt down and curled up on my mattress ready for dreamland.

 _The next day my name was on the news…_

 **Tada! There you guys go! More gore and more family drama for yo lama! Anyhoodles with some noodles, looks like Sans has been caught…or has he? Find out next in the next chapter of Underbite! Boi! Oh! I almost forgot, I'll be giving one luck person a lifetime suply of cookies to whoever can guess all the references i littered throughout the chapter!**


	4. Busted?

**Sup guys! Boy has it been sooommeee time since I last updated UnderBite! So I have decided to relieve you guys of your cliffhanger and update! YAY! So here you guys go the sweet relief of Chapter 4 of UnderBite. Enjoy! XD**

(Sans' POV)

I heard pounding on my door. "Sans you lazy nerd, get your boney butt out here!" Undyne screamed. I sat up groggily as I was hit with a multitude of feelings and senses. I squinted as sunlight drifted in through my window, it was really unsettling and quickly irritated me. "Yeah, let's take care of that." I muttered as I pulled down my blinds with some magic. "You say something bonehead?!" Undyne shrieked as she continued to bang on my door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet. I tossed away my regular white T-shirt and replaced it with a black one with a skull and cross-bones that read 'Respect the bones' on it. "I'll be there in a minute, Undyne!" I yelled back over my shoulder, I heard her groan and stomp off down the stairs. I chuckled for a moment and drifted off to silence when I picked up my jacket. It was still covered in rabbit blood and had tufts of fur on it, I stuck my tongue out at it childishly. "I should get this washed." I said to myself calmly as I threw it over my shoulder. Just as I turned to face my door I was hit with the smell of breakfast, Papyrus was making spaghetti again. 'I should get him a cookbook.' I thought, I took in another whiff of Papyrus' cooking 'One that doesn't have pasta recipes.' I continued to myself.

I walked downstairs with my jacket and all eyes were on me. "Good morning sleepy skull!" Toriel greeted me warmly and waved as she set the table. I snuck a glance at the laundry room door and then looked back at Toriel. I walked over to her and tapped my skull against her cheek as a kiss. "Mornin' to you too Tori." I replied smoothly as I began to look around for Frisk. "Good morning daddy!" I heard them cheer from the living room couch. I walked over to them and gave them a hug. "Morning Kiddo." I yawned as I turned and started to walk to the laundry room. I threw my jacket in the wash with Frisk's shirts and started the cycle, I walked out and there stood Undyne. "What are you doing, Sans?" She asked almost quizzically as she looked down at me. I looked over to Papyrus and shrugged. "Just _woshin_ ' my jacket, Undyne." I joked as I started to walk away. Undyne grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Why are you washing it then? Huh, Sans?" She spat. I could obviously hear that she was starting to get mad. I looked at her and shrugged again. "I just felt like washin' it 'kay?" I didn't want to deal with this sort of stuff _this_ early. 'Thud, thud, thud' Went Undyne's heartbeat as she started to get more and more pissed off at me. I tried not to pay so much attention to it, but it was difficult when she kept throwing herself in front of me. "That's pretty unusual of you, Sans" She snapped at me. 'Thud, thud, thud.' Rang her heartbeat in my ears. My eyes naturally traveled up to her neck and I started to stare. Undyne looked down and started to blush, _she thought I was staring there?!_ "What is _wrong_ with you?!" She snapped at me, a spear already starting to form in her hands. I took off, running toward the backyard was my only option. "I wasn't staring at your chest Undyne!" I screamed as I ran, dodging spears as best as I could. "Yeah right, and I'm the queen of Ireland!" She yelled back as she continued to throw spears. "Ireland doesn't even _have_ a queen!" I corrected as I felt the top of my skull start to burn since we were running in circles. I cut out of the run-around and dashed into the house and up the stairs, I ran down the hall and locked myself in the towel closet.

 _Big Mistake._

( _Flashback_ ) (No One's POV)

"Please, I didn't mean it!" A young eight-year old Sans cried as his teacher held him by his shirt-collar. "I don't care if you didn't mean it! _Biting_ another student is _not_ okay!" The female, white rabbit teacher yelled back. "I already apologized to him!" Sans shrieked at his teacher. The teacher brought him closer to her face. "Let me make this clear, apologies do not pay medical bills!" The middle-aged women spat at the skeleton child in her hold. Sans cringed as the lady's high pitched shriek agonized his ears. "Mrs. Thompson! I swear I didn't mean it!" Sans squealed as he held his hands up to hide his face. The teacher simply shook her head not believing the young monster's statement. "Then why did you do it?" She asked completely monotone. Sans looked away without a response. The teacher looked at Sans with disappointment in her eyes as she thought of a form of punishment. Suddenly, the teacher swung open the door to the supply closet and threw Sans in. "This is your punishment; you are going to spend the _entire_ school day in here." She spat coldly at the skeleton child who looked back in dis-belief. "B-b-but…w-why?" Sans uttered tearfully as he continued to stare at the white rabbit monster. The women bent over to get a good look at Sans and held a straight face. "I will let you out, when you decide to behave." She scorned and shut the door. Sans heard a 'click' from the outside and rolled himself into a ball as he knew what it meant. Mrs. Thompson had locked the door on him.

(No One's POV)

After a few minutes of looking, Undyne started to hear a quiet sobbing sound emanating from the closet. With one eyebrow raised in confusion she made her way over to the source of the sound. Once she opened the door, Undyne stood in shock of the sight before her. Sans had curled himself into a ball and was sobbing into his knees. "I didn't mean it…. Please, not again." He uttered in between tears. Undyne's shock turned into sympathy as she looked down at Sans' balled up frame. "Sans?" Undyne asked quietly, hoping no one else would hear. Said skeleton looked up to see a blurry image of Undyne in his eyes. Sans started to wipe away his tears as he stood up. "Uh, are you okay Sans?" Undyne asked worriedly as she watched the older skeleton brother. "It's nothing Undyne, I just made a stupid decision." Sans muttered as he tried to walk away from her. Undyne stepped in his way and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you when you say it's nothing," She started as she looked behind her to make sure no one was listening. "Just promise me you'll come to us if you need anything, okay?" She asked reassuringly. Sans looked up at her and chuckled, "Alright, I promise." He answered with a wink. Undyne sighed as she relaxed, with a welcoming smile on her face she and Sans began to walk back downstairs.

But the cheerful air the two shared did not last long.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" A news anchor shouted from the TV. Everyone except Papyrus turned to look at the glowing screen. "The prisoner Shauna Oldelson, who was found guilty of ten murders last year; has been found dead in an alleyway." The news reporter continued. Sans eye sockets went empty as he heard this, luckily no one noticed Sans as they were all focused on the television. "Officials say that Shauna broke out of her prison cell and managed to escape onto the streets around 9:45 PM. She then gave chase through the city until the police found her dead around 10:18 with her throat slit." The reporter summed up. The screen then changed to a large, tan man in a police officer's uniform; a small bubble appeared at the bottom left corner of the screen that read: _Chief of Police Ryan Becker._ "Our forensic scientist has concluded that, the prisoner committed suicide to escape re-capture as there are fingerprints all over the knife we found in the prisoner's hand at the time." The man stated firmly. In the background other police officers could be seen cleaning up the crime scene. "With no other evidence to be found we have decided to mark this case a suicide." The officer concluded and the camera went back to the reporter in the studio. "However, while the case has been marked a suicide there are some apparent witnesses that say; it was _murder_." The news anchor picked up were the officer left off. Sans tensed up nervously and small beads of sweat made themselves present on his skull. 'Shit. I'm busted' He thought as his eyelights returned. He watched on as the news continued. "Witnesses say they saw Sans the skeleton leaving the same alley where Shauna was found around her estimated time of death." The news continued as Undyne and everyone else spun around to look at Sans. Before anyone could notice the fact that Sans was already sweating Undyne threw a spear at him. "Ghaaa!" He yelped as he jumped out of the way just in time for the spear to miss and lodge itself into the opposing wall. Toriel ran over to Undyne and stood in her way. "Undyne, turn and look! You're misinterpreting the information that we are being given!" Toriel stated as she turned Undyne around to continue observing the screen. "…Unfortunately for these witnesses there is not enough evidence to prove Sans as a suspect and the police have finalized their decision of ruling the case as suicide." The reporter finally finished speaking and the screen went back to a show about a boy and his dog living in a tree house.

(Sans' POV)

I sighed in sweet relief once the news was over. 'So her name was Shauna.' I thought as I walked over to the laundry room. During the news, I used my magic to throw my jacket in the drier. I grabbed it and pulled it on, I walked out to the kitchen where Undyne was bickering about Papyrus' spaghetti. "Undyne, please trust me. I can do this by myself." He answered while staring at the pot of boiling noodles. I felt dizzy from the overlapping stimuli I was receiving. I started to feel sick, I wanted to lock myself in my bedroom for eternity. I walked back over to Frisk and sat down to watch cartoons with them. 'Thud thud…' went their heart and I looked away. "So uh, how'd ya sleep kiddo?" I asked nervously as I tried to tune out the three sets of heartbeats that were ringing in my ears. "I slept great dad!" Frisk chimed enthusiastically as they gave me a hug. 'Thud Thud…Thud Thud…' Frisk's heartbeat overcame my hearing and….my sense of smell focused on them. 'Oh dear Asgore, please not again!' I hoped as I accepted Frisk's hug. I was desperately hoping that something would happen to get me out of this situation, something to help me avoid hurting the ones I cared about the most. My prayers were answered less than a minute later. "Yes, my glorious spaghetti is finally done!" Papyrus cheered as he swung the pot around. I teleported off the couch and to the table. 'Maybe eating something will help.' I thought to myself. "Pass me a bowl, bro!" I called and everyone looked at me as if I had turned into Superman. Papy still looked overjoyed by my request and placed a huge bowl of pasta. I grabbed my fork and started to eat. ' _Bone_ apatite!' I told myself.

 **Aaaaaannnnnndddd Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter of UnderBite! I also would like to say "We have a winner!" Congrats to CrystalCallico for getting all of the references from before! If you missed them here they are: Undertale Genocide run, Predator AU, Underfell, Underswap, Horrortale and BOTWOT! See you guys next time!**


	5. In Sickness and In Health

**Hoi guys! How is y'alls summer going? Mine's going good and I am honestly READY for school yay! Now before I begin I have two things to say. One, if you want to draw UnderBite the by all means GO AHEAD! I would LOVE to see your art, don't let an imaginary wall get in your way! Two, *Gives CrystalCallico cookies* Great Job! And If you guys want, I'll do more quiz stuff and such! Now, let's get started!**

(Sans POV)

My throat burned as I forced myself to eat. I swallowed down another mouthful of spaghetti as I handed the bowl back to Papyrus. As much as I wanted to vomit right now, I forced myself to keep up this wretched façade and eat. Everyone stared as Papyrus handed me my _fourth_ bowl of spaghetti this morning. "What?" I asked as casually as I could whilst glancing over everyone's expressions. Frisk looked amused as they were trying not to laugh, Toriel looked calm and approving as I chowed down on the pasta. However, _Undyne_ was looking at me as if a herd of cows just ran through the house. She set her bowl down and reached for my skull. "Uh, Sans? You feeling okay dude?" She asked me calmly as she felt my forehead. I smacked her arm away and slurped down some more noodles. "I'm fine Undyne, please leave me alone." I answered somewhat mad, which to everyone else was pretty reasonable since she threw a spear at me! Papyrus and Tori had my back. "Undyne, please refrain from trying to harm Sans again this morning." Toriel asked calmly and sweetly of the head of the Royal Guard. "Yes your majesty, I understand." Undyne responded sharp as a tack. "Also Undyne, I would appreciate it if you stopped leaving holes in the walls with your spears please." Papyrus asked as he stirred the spaghetti to keep it from sticking. Undyne 'Harrumphed' and blew some of her red hair out of her face. "Yeah, sure, whatever." After another minute, I finally put down my empty bowl of spaghetti. "Phew. I can't eat any more Pap. I'm stuffed!" I said as I leaned back in my chair.

Papyrus ran over and tackled me out of my chair. "OH SANS, I JUST KNEW THAT THIS BATCH WOULD BE EXCELLENT!" He cheered as he carried me in his arms. I chuckled as he hugged me tightly, all of my previous fears had flown out the window. 'This isn't so bad after all!' I thought as Papyrus started to tickle me and spin around in circles. "Bwahahahaha! Bro stop it, I can't take it!" I howled with laughter as I tried to squirm out of Papyrus' hold. "THAT'S A NEGATIVE DEAR BROTHER!" He yelled as we spun into the living room. I heard Frisk gasp and shout "Papyrus watch out!" But it was too late and Pap slipped on one of Frisk's drawings. We both had landed safely on the couch unfortunately, Papyrus landed awkwardly on top of me and elbowed me in the sternum followed by a loud 'crack'! I let out a small groan as I realized where exactly I had been hit. Papyrus had cracked the magic barrier of my stomach when he landed on me. I knew that it was a bad idea for me to eat so much, I just got caught up in trying to ignore my senses to realize. I made a distraction for myself and teleported into the bathroom to throw up. I heard Papyrus knock on the door a few moments later, "Sans? Is everything okay?" I shook my head and hurled into the toilet again. I heard the bathroom door open and I slowly turned around to see everyone standing in the door. Frisk walked over and gave me a hug "Are you alright, Papa bones?" They asked quietly. I forcefully chuckled and hugged them back, "I'm not too sure buddy…" I trailed as I heard how raspy my voice sounded.

Toriel walked and gently nudged Frisk out of the way. "Excuse me dear." She asked calmly as she walked up to me. She gently placed a paw on my forehead and carried a worried expression. "Sans your burning up!" She remarked as she pulled her paw away. I let my jaw drop in surprise, I saw that Papyrus' had too. "W-what?" I scrambled to stand up, "N-no way, T-there's n-n-no way in H-hades I'm s-s-sick!" I screamed. Toriel turned to Frisk and back to me "Frisk, slap your father for me please." she asked them sweetly. Frisk then walked over and they slapped me, it actually kind of stung. I stood there dumbstruck with my hand on my cheekbone. Undyne spoke up, "Sans take a good look at yourself in the mirror!" I turned to see the mirror, luckily I still had a reflection. I saw what everyone was talking about, starting from my nose cavity I had a deep red blush on my face that stretched across my cheeks. I sniffled as I saw snot dripping out of my nose cavity. "I am sick." I said aloud to myself. Undyne butted in again, "Of course you're sick you bonehead!" I spun around to look at her. _Too fast._ I quickly became dizzy and started to lose my balance, "Sans?" I heard Papyrus ask, his voice was so distorted I almost couldn't recognize him. The room started spinning and I found myself at a loss for words. I was then overcome with a falling sensation, it was nice that everything seemed to slow down around me and it more felt like I was floating. However, as much I wanted this feeling to last it was cut short. The last thing I remember was the feeling of my skull hitting the cold tile of the bathroom floor, then darkness.

(No one's POV)

Sans woke to find himself in pitch black darkness. However, he was unusually calm despite not knowing where in the world he was. " _Sans…."_ He heard someone call out his name from the darkness. Sans felt he could recognize the speakers voice, but he didn't know where. " _Sans…Don't you recognize me?"_ The speaker asked him with an upset tone. Sans spun around to face the direction he heard the voice originate from. "Hello? Who's there? Who _are_ you?" Sans asked almost demandingly. Sans did not like being messed with, _especially_ not like this. " _Oh Sans, it's best not to let your demons show…. you are far from hell bound."_ The speaker responded earnestly. Sans shivered as he felt something akin to silk wrap around him, he was then hit with a strong feeling of nostalgia. "F-father?" Sans asked gently, he was then greeted by a pair of hands on his shoulders. " _Ah, so you_ do _remember me! That's my boy!"_ The speaker chimed as a bright light engulfed Sans' vision. A moment later once the light had faded, Gaster stood before Sans. _"Hello Sans, how have you been?"_ The former royal scientist asked. The older skeleton brother shrugged before he responded, "I've been doing okay I guess." Gaster held a straight face for a few minutes in silence. _"Your body language says otherwise."_ Gaster countered. Sans looked at his father in confusion. "What do you mean dad?" He asked quizzically. Gaster analyzed his oldest son carefully before answering, _"Your shoulders are tense proving you are nervous about something, and your posture is lacking meaning that you are not confident."_ Sans sighed and looked away, his father was right but he wasn't ready to admit that. Gaster shook his head disapprovingly. Suddenly, a large crack opened up in between the two skeletons. "D-dad?!" Sans called out nervously unaware that he was causing it. Gaster smirked and seemed unfazed by what was occurring around him. " _Do not worry my son…we shall meet again…I promise…"_ Gaster's voice trailed away as he faded out of existence.

Sans gasped for air as he sat up in bed. He clutched his skull as a large headache made itself present. "Man, this bites." He accidentally joked through clenched teeth. He then took notice of a small piece of paper on his nightstand. "Hmm, what's this?" He asked himself as he picked up the paper. It turned out to actually be a letter.

 _Dear, Sans_

 _Toriel, Undyne, Frisk and I have left to go watch the firework show that will be starting at 8:45 tonight. We are all sad that you will not be able to watch the show with us since you are unwell. But do not fret! We will bring back something nice for you when we return! Anyways, Undyne says I need to hurry up and finish writing this letter before all the good spots are taken. Hoping you feel better soon!_

 _With love, Papyrus_

Sans nodded at the letter his brother had written and chuckled at the second to last sentence about Undyne. Sans then remembered that today was 'Firework Day', Thanks Asgore. He grabbed his alarm clock off the nightstand and set down the letter in its place. He checked the time it was 8:40, the show was about to start. However, something didn't quite click with Sans. 'If it's 8:40 now, then the earliest that everyone left would have been 7:30.' Sans thought as he started doing math in his head. 'Undyne woke me up at 10:15 this morning, then we watched the news and had breakfast. So it was around 10:30 when we figured out I was sick.' Sans pieced together the memories like a puzzle. Sans scratched his head. "Weird. After that all I remember is…Dad." Sans then realized something, if the last time of day he remembered was 10:30 in the morning and the time now was 8:40 PM then… _He had been unconscious for over 10 hours!_

Sans was yanked into reality by a large explosion. It was a firework; the show was starting. Sans leapt out of bed and made his toward his window. 'No way am I missing this!' Sans mentally yelled at himself as he made his way out of the window and started to climb up to the roof. Were his sickness symptoms just an illusion caused by his Father? Sans wondered this as he made his way to a tall enough vantage point to see the firework show with clarity. 'Of course, that sounds just like dad.' Sans answered himself as he remembered something from his childhood. _"Sans hold still for just a moment."_ He heard his father tell him as he felt a small pain in his arm. Sans instinctively reached for the area where he had received the shot all those years ago. Another couple of fireworks went off and Sans turned his attention to see. He sighed happily as he enjoyed the beautiful array of exploding colors, light up the night sky. Sans laid back on the roof of the house and let a large pair of bright blue wings unfurl from his back. Green, Yellow, Orange, Blue, Red The fireworks went of coordinated in their sublime elegance. 'Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Integrity, Determination.' Sans thought as each firework went off. His mind then drifted to what 'Firework Day' was really about. Sans smiled and looked up at the sky. "Rest in Peace…Asriel." He said to the clouds.

 **AAAnnndd done! If you're wonder how Sans knows Asriel, then stay tuned for the next chapter of UnderBite! Also PUZZLE TIME! Unscramble the words and win a prize! I also left some pretty well hidden references in this chapter as well, but that's a different thing! Anyways I'll see you guys next time!**

 **1\. oboRicinN**

 **2\. ak eatshKaHkai**

 **3\. aJyarai**

 **4\. uyoneyMf D kLf.**

 **5\. ahudcRiNoh uuryo**


	6. Memory Book

**HEEEEEYYY GUYS, WHAT'S GOING ON?! Sorry for not updating in a while…But I'm here now! And I bring with me some news! I am now Salkeya's Co-Writer for her new version of Sans the Teacher, so if you want to see that. GO CHECK IT OUT! Anyhoodles one extra thing, PRIZES! Congrats to Pj llama, CrystalCalico and Salkeya for either finding a reference or unscrambling a name! Pj llama, like you said you get a shiny blue ribbon and a cookie! Crystal, you and Salkeya get RAMEN! Now, let's get started.**

(Sans' POV)

After the firework show ended, my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hmm?" I asked myself as I checked. It was Toriel, she had sent me text "The fireworks are over, we will be home soon! :)" I chuckled as I started to answer: "K, see u soon. 3" I pressed the send button and started to make my way off of the roof as I thought about what Papyrus could have possibly gotten for me to make up for "missing" the firework show. "Maybe he got me a bottle of ketchup from Grillby's" I thought as I crawled through my bedroom window. My phone buzzed again as I sat down on my bed, this time it was Papyrus. "I hope you're feeling much better Brother! I have a mighty fine present for you when we get home! :D" I laid back against my pillows "Huh, kinda surprised he didn't laugh at the end." I told myself, I spoke too soon, a moment later and Papyrus followed up with "NYEH HEH HEH! HEH!" That was it, I couldn't help myself, I started laughing like a mad hyena. 'That's my baby bro for ya.' I thought as I buried my head in one of my pillows. After a few minutes of laughing I finally calmed down and started texting Papyrus back, "Yep, feeling a skele _ton_ much better bro." and grinned stupidly as I hit 'send'. "Pap is gonna freak." I said aloud as I stuffed my hands into my pockets and made my way downstairs. I sat sown on the couch and turned on the TV, only to be attacked by the news.

Good thing about the news is, it put me to sleep. Another good thing is that when I woke up again everyone was already home. "Well, well, well, look who finally woke up!" Undyne said in a sarcastic tone as she looked down at me with her arms crossed and wide smile plastered on her face. I smirked as I sat up on the edge of the couch, I decided to play the wise guy and imitated Undyne. "Well, well, well, look it's miss fish lips!" I said mockingly, which made Undyne drop her arms and stop smiling. She balled her hands into fists and glared at me. "Sans." She said sternly, I copied her. "Undyne." I answered in a similar voice except I was grinning like a goofball. Undyne reacted by spawning a spear and pointing it at my head. "Why you little…" She started but I cut her off before she could start swearing. "Ab up up!" I said while holding up my index finger in her face. "Frisk is in the room and you wouldn't want them learning things that shouldn't be repeated." I said in a mocking tone that made Toriel laugh. Toriel walked up and put a hand on Undyne's shoulder. "Sans is quite right; we would not want Frisk getting trouble at school because they said something naughty that they heard from us." She said in a calm yet firm tone. Undyne sighed heavily and de-spawned her spear. "Yes, your highness." She exasperated and walked away into the kitchen. "Papyrus, go over there and say hi to your lazy brother." I heard her say as she shoved Papyrus into the living room. He had something under his arm, it was dark blue and looked like a binder. I stared in curiosity at it as he walked over to me.

"GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU'RE AWAKE SANS!" Papyrus cheered as he pulled the binder from under his arm. I smiled lightly and winked "Good to be awake." I responded which made him look to the side for a moment, but then he shook his head and held out the binder towards me. I took the binder with a confused look "What's this?" I asked Papyrus as he clasped his hands together. "IT'S A SCRAPBOOK FROM OUR OLD SNOWDIN HOME!" He said happily as I opened it up. I was surprised to see what was on the first page; it was a dedication from our father. 'To Sans and Papyrus, I hope this serves you well. Love Dad' It read and for a moment I felt, weird. I didn't know why; I just knew that something about this binder was off yet I kept looking through it. I skimmed a few pages before closing it "Thanks bro, this is awesome." I said to Papyrus, he started jumping up and down excitedly. "OH JOY! I JUST KNEW THAT THIS SCRAPBOOK WOULD BE WORTHY FOR SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS YOU SANS!" He exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back "Oh Papyrus, you really don't know how funny that statement is." I told him gleefully. Papyrus gave me a confused look "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SANS BUT, I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER AS IT IS PROBABLY ONE OF YOUR BAD PUNS." He responded with a suspicious tone. Undyne then ran over and lifted Papyrus up off the couch. "C'mon nerd! Early to bed, early to rise. We got a _big_ day ahead of us tomorrow!" She chanted as she carried my brother up the stairs. Toriel gasped and grabbed Frisk's hand "I almost forgot that tomorrow is Monday! Come my child, we must get you ready for bed." She said as she began walking upstairs with Baby bones trailing right behind her. "Good night, Daddy!" They called as they waved to me. I waved back with a smile. "G'night kiddo." I said as Toriel walked down the hallway to Frisk's room.

Once I was sure everyone had fallen asleep, I grabbed the scrapbook and starting flipping through it again. It was just something I suddenly felt I had to do as I flipped through the decorative pages. Skimming past all the pictures of me, Papyrus, and dad. I quickly made my way to the back of the book, as if I already knew something would be waiting for me. In fact, I was right…It was almost scary to realize. There was a bright green letter waiting, it hid an entire section of the binder, I read the letter. It was to Papyrus yet I read it anyway.

 _Dear Papyrus,_

 _DO NOT, read past this letter. This section of the scrapbook is meant for Sans and I, ONLY._

 _I am not trying to be mean; I just don't want you to get hurt. Knowing too much can be a great risk and I do_

 _not want to put that heavy burden on your shoulders. Love, Dad_

I shrugged, obviously I wasn't Papyrus so I turned the page and was greeted with some intriguing memories. There were lab reports and pictures of dad and I in the labs. I turned the pages and then Papyrus was in a couple of pictures with dad and I. One of the pictures was of me holding Papyrus when he was a baby, it was labeled ' _Sans meets his little brother Papyrus!'_ I looked so happy with Papy in my arms. Although something caught my eye, my eyelights in the picture were _red_ instead of white. I looked at the other pictures of dad and I, in a few of them my eyes were pink. I suddenly realized something 'My eyes were red when I was born and they slowly changed to white.' I thought as I continued to flip through the pages. I turned the page and when I saw what was on it, I suddenly remembered something.

( _Flashback)_ (No One's POV)

Gaster walked down the hallway to Asgore's garden room. Behind him, waddled a two-year old Sans who was playing with a bunny rag doll. "Come Sans, don't fall behind." The royal scientist told his toddler as he walked on into the buttercup filled throne room. "You wanted to see me King Asgore?" Gaster asked the ruler of the monsters. Asgore stood up after tending to his plants and nodded "Yes, how are you Gaster?" He asked while nodding. Gaster smiled lightly "I am well and so is my son." He responded with a motion to Sans, who waved happily. Asgore walked over to see Sans better and grinned "Ah, so this is the little one everyone in the labs have telling me about!" He stuck his hand out to Sans. "How do you do lad?" Asgore asked the small skeleton, Sans surprised Asgore by actually shaking his hand and responding. "Hello ssirr, I am doing quite well rrright now." Sans said with a slight Romanian accent, greatly confusing Asgore and caused him to ask Gaster "That's quite the accent he has, where did he get it?" He asked with a chuckle. Gaster blushed slightly and picked up the small, mind boggling child in question. "His great-great-grandparents were Romanian so, he and I have a bit of Romanian in our accents." Gaster answered while tickling Sans under his chin. This caused the toddler skeleton to laugh wide enough for Asgore to see his fangs, giving the king quiet a fright. "M-my goodness, just look at those chompers!" Asgore exclaimed as he adjusted his crown.

Gaster laughed and put his finger in front of Sans eyes, he moved it around in different directions and Sans followed. "Yes, he hasn't learned how to retract his fangs yet. But he will eventually, along with his eyes changing colors." Gaster said in a happy voice as Sans tried to bite his finger. "Papa, wvhy do you do thiss to me?" The small child complained, prompting Asgore to ask another question. "What about his accent? Will that change as he ages too?" He asked Gaster. Said Royal scientist placed Sans on his shoulders and swayed back and forth, "More or less, that is correct." He responded with a shrug, making Sans giggle. Asgore nodded and started walking into the castle to a place where he and Gaster could discuss the topic that was on his mind. Gaster followed along with Sans in a few minutes of perfect silence between the three. Once the trio entered the dining room, Asgore turned to Gaster with a serious expression "I would like Sans to wait in the other room while we discuss our topic, if you will please send him out." He said calmly but with a stern demeanor behind it. Gaster nodded and carefully took Sans off of his shoulders, he placed his child on the floor and spoke to him in a gentle manner. "Now Sans, the king and I are going to be talking about important stuff and I need you to wait in the other room until we finish. Okay?" He asked Sans, who stuck his tongue out before answering. "Oukay Papa, I can wvait forrr you." He said with a chime before walking into the living room. Little did the adults know, Sans was still listening to them.

Gaster sat at the end of the medium sized kitchen table while Asgore walked over to the stove, where a whistling pot of tea was sitting. Carefully grabbing the tea pot, Asgore then made his way over to the table and poured a cup for himself and Gaster. "Thank you." Gaster said humbly after taking a sip from his cup. Asgore nodded lightly as he sipped from his cup. "You're very welcome, I find that Ginseng with honey is very soothing." He replied as he set down the porcelain glass down. Gaster spawned a clipboard and looked it over. "If you don't mind, I have a few minor things I would like to discuss with you before we get to the main point of this meeting." He said as he set the clipboard down on the table. Asgore waved his hand in a circular motion "Go ahead, I'm interested in where this goes." He said as Gaster adjusted his reading specks. "Alright well, our hydro-electric project in Waterfall is going according to plan. The monsters in the ruins thanked us for restoring their heat system and lastly, we need a couple hundred G to repair some damaged equipment." Gaster explained with a near perfect straight face. Asgore took a long drink of his tea before responding. "Good, great and dare I ask what happened to the equipment?" He asked with a hint of childish mischief. Gaster nervously scratched the back of his skull and cleared his throat before speaking. "I uh…Sans broke the equipment…" He said with a small laugh. Asgore smiled and placed a calming hand on Gaster's shoulder "Relax, of course I will give you the money to pay for the damages. I understand how children can be a handful and drive you up a wall, I have a child of mine own to care for." He answered warmly, much to Gaster's delight. Unfortunately, Asgore's warm smile suddenly faded and he leaned back in his chair. "…Speaking of children, this leads me to my reason for asking you here Gaster." The king of monsters said seriously causing his royal scientist to look confused. "And that reason would be…?" Gaster asked a little worried about where this was going. Asgore took a deep breath in before responding with, " _I need you to turn your son into a weapon."_

 **DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! SUSPENSE! Hope I have you on the edge of your seats and expecting more! Also PUZZLE TIME! Same as last time but with TWO NEW names Good luck! BOI!**

 **1\. oboRicinN**

 **2\. uyoneyMf D kLf.**

 **3\. ahudcRiNoh uuryo**

 **4\. ottMeatn**

 **5\. oonRroroZao**


	7. Decisions

**HOOOIIII! I'm back and you are all probably DYING to know what happens next. Well here's the chapter so go ahead and read it! But first, some winners. Congratulations to KHR-Yunalesca for getting four of the five names! For the Straw Hat crew members, you get: 5 lbs. of meat, 3 bottles of sake and a book on how to read Poneglyphys! Also congrats to Salkeya and Crystal as well KHR-Yunalesca for getting Mettaton! You all get a Legendary Hero and a free dance lesson from Mettaton! Now, on with the story.**

Gaster blinked and stared "You want me to do what?" He asked, dumbstruck at the words that had left Asgore's mouth. Asgore returned Gaster's expression with one of serious stature. "Turn your son into a weapon." He said again to his royal scientist. Gaster shook his head annoyingly "No, I won't do it. You can't make me." He replied with a serious tone. Asgore raised an eyebrow "Are you so sure? What if I offer some form of compensation?" He asked while pouring himself another cup of tea. Gaster sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "What kind of compensation did you have in mind?" Gaster wondered aloud as a response. Asgore sipped his tea and waved his hand in a circular motion. "Oh, I was thinking along the lines of…A pay raise? How does fifteen percent sound?" the king of monsters offered. Gaster's eyes widened at the offer and he looked to Sans, who was still pretending he couldn't hear the adult's conversation while he played with his bunny doll. Gaster's soul felt like it was ready to explode, how could he bring himself to turn his sweet, innocent child into a ruthless, blood thirsty killer? Gaster soon felt enraged that Asgore had tried to bribe him into such cruel and selfless acts. "HE'SS JUST A CHILD, AND YOUR TRRYING TO PLACE THE ENTIRRE WVEIGHT OF THE UNDERRGRROUND ON HISS SHOULDERSS?!" Gaster screamed as he spun around to look directly at Asgore, his Romanian accent making its way in to his words. Asgore put his hands up in mock defense, smiling at Gaster smug like. "Go ahead and walk away, I'll give you some time to think about my offer." He said calmly, Gaster walked into the living room and picked up Sans. "Arre wve leaving nouw, Papa?" Sans asked innocently as if he had heard nothing at all.

Gaster nodded and made his way to the door. "Yes Sans, we are leaving." He responded, his voice had already evened out as he talked. The older of the two skeletons had one foot out the door when Asgore said "Remember Gaster, fifteen percent. It's a small number that makes a huge difference." Gaster sighed and teleported to his house. Sans wiggled around to be set down "Papa, can wve play?" He asked as Gaster sat him on the couch. The royal scientist sighed thoughtfully as he rubbed his temples. "Sorry Sans, not right now. I have a lot of things to think about right now." He answered as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the round, wooden kitchen table. Sans sighed while looking at his feet, he slid off the couch and started to make his way upstairs. "I'll be in my rrroom Daddy!" He called as he jumped up and opened his door. Gaster was already jotting down notes and outcomes for other projects. "Alright Sans I love you too." He said without looking away from the papers and without thinking. Sans stuck out his tongue, then giggled as he walked into his room and opened his toy box.

After around an hour, Gaster had finished everything he needed to take care of for the day. Well, _almost_ everything, Gaster still had to answer back to Asgore about whether or not he was going to accept the project. Gaster groaned and put his head down on the table. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself as he looked around the house. "I work a minimum of eight hours so I can take care of Sans, but that means I only make around $980 a week." He said, doing the math in his head. Gaster thought about how the money could help life go more smoothly. "With the extra fifteen percent I'll make around $1,100…That could help with repairs around the house." He said, his eyes drifting to the broken blender that Sans had knocked over the week before. 'But, would that be the most morally correct choice?' Gaster thought as he thought about how the project could affect Sans, mentally and physically. "He's just a little boy…It would be wrong to subject him to mind shattering ordeals." Gaster said with a deep sigh. Suddenly, there was a loud 'thud!' from upstairs that grabbed Gaster's attention. "Sans?" He asked worried as he turned to face his son's bedroom. The door was open and Sans was playing with his action figures.

"Yay, wve made it to the ssuracce!" Sans cheered in his normal voice while walking back forth, pretending he was looking at the surface. He then held up a male, tan, well-built action figure dressed in army attire and holding a machine gun. "Halt! Mmm, no monsterss allowed!" Sans said in a somewhat deeper voice, still retaining his accent as he talked. Meanwhile, Gaster was quietly making his way up the stairs as he listened to his son intently. 'Let's see where this goes.' He thought as he leaned against the wall close to the door. Sans made a sad face and spoke normally again. "But, wvhy? Wve just reached the ssuracce!" He asked the soldier figurine. Sans turned the action figure around and pointed his head upwards, resuming the soldier voice. "Becausse, I don't like monssterss. They are _evil."_ He responded to himself, Sans shook his head and thought of an idea. "How about wve make a deal?" Sans asked the action figure. He slowly turned the figurine around and it brought it to his face. "Wvhat sort of deal?" Sans asked as the soldier voice. Sans chuckled normally and responded with "Wve wvill fight. If I wvin you wvill let us go. If you wvin, we go back to the underrrgrrround." He offered. Sans made the action figure put his hand to his chin and say "Hmmm…Deal." He then extended the army man's arm and shook it.

Sans put down the figurine and climbed onto his bed. "Got to sset up an audiencce." He muttered to himself with cheerfulness in his voice. This made Gaster chuckle lightly. "So adventurous." He quietly commented as he heard some quiet 'thuds' of stuffed animals hitting the carpet floor. Sans slid off of his bed and set up the stuffed animals in a semi-circle. "Oukay." He said when he got the animals to sit up straight. Sans picked up the action figure again and looked at it cheekily. "Rready to losse, human?" He asked the toy as seriously as he could manage. He un-holstered a pistol on the action figure and put it in the toy's hand. "Ha, losse? I don't the meaning of losse!" He taunted in the soldier voice. Gaster was intrigued at where Sans going with this and used his magic to grab a clipboard and pencil. "What is Sans going to do?" He quietly asked, in his mind he was thinking that Sans was going to influence him to make a final decision. Sans chuckled heartedly "Wvell then, may the best fighter wvin." He told the action figure as he got into a somewhat fight stance. Gaster quickly put his pencil to the paper and scribbled down a swift note.

Sans threw the action figure against the wall and quietly screamed as the action figure hit the floor. Sans picked up the toy and made some 'Pew pew pew!' sound effects for the toy gun and pretended to dodge the imaginary bullets. "Ha ha, I'm too fasst for you human!" he gloated to the army man figurine. He lifted the army man's leg and threw it at himself. "Keha!" He shouted in his soldier voice, Sans smacked the toy down onto the floor. What he did next surprised Gaster greatly. Sans got down on to his hands and feet like a dog, he then started growling. Gaster's eyes were wide in both excitement and shock, he furiously started scribbling down more notes. 'Cartilaginous Larynx is functioning properly.' He quickly jotted down, not wanting to take his eyes off of his child. Sans walked over to the toy and snuck down lowly, he continued to growl. 'Knows how to sneak already.' Gaster scribbled, this time barely even glancing at the paper. Gaster's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared in awe as his child then proceeded to tackle the action figure and start to bite it. "Well that explains the bite marks on all of his toys." Gaster thought to himself as he looked over the stairwell banister into the living where some of Sans' other toys were, all of which shared the previously mentioned bite mark trait.

Gaster quickly jotted down another note 'Sans has developed a sound attack method for himself…on toys.' He looked back up in time to watch Sans pop the head off the action figure. But Sans didn't stop at that no, he continued to dismember the toy until it was a torso of plastic. Sans stood up happily as he held up the broken toy and cheered. "I did it! I beat the human!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Gaster however, looked very disappointed and sad as he looked on at his semi-destructive son. "Sans… what have you done?" He whispered as he put his hand over his soul as is if it was going to suddenly shatter into tiny fragments. Sans laughed as he bowed to his stuffed animal audience, this caused Gaster to write down one more note. 'Killer instinct has made itself known.' Gaster sighed as he walked back downstairs and into the kitchen as Sans began to put his toys away. Gaster set down the clipboard and started rummaging through his files and notes for his phone. "Come on where is the blasted thing?" He asked himself angrily for losing the small cellular device. Gaster was correct about his previous thoughts, Sans _did_ help him make is decision. Although Gaster did not want it to come this, he felt that because of the way Sans behaved that everything may be better than he thought before. He found his phone under a stuffy manila folder and opened it, he typed in a number and waited for the call to pick up. Ring…Ring…Ring… "…Hello?" Asgore asked from his side of the conversation. Gaster sighed and responded somberly "Hello Asgore, I am calling to inform you that…I accept the task you have given me and I accept your compensation." He said, his soul ready to explode from guilt. On the other side of the phone, Asgore could be heard chuckling. "…Wonderful." Was all he said before hanging up the call.

 **EEEEKK! Gaster has made his decision! BUT, where will this story take us next? That is for me to know and all of you guys to find out! So now… PUZZLES! I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH! This time there is a twist TRIVIA! Answer a question and get something special!**

 **1\. dyivraam AlN**

 **2\. ihRortaFauegk**

 **3\. hiiretfPangtesoK**

 **4\. What is the name of Sinner's special weapon?**

 **5\. Which generation of Gaster's and Sans' family were Romanian?**


	8. The Drunken Friendly Chat

**HHHHEEEEELLLLOOOOO! And WELCOME, to the SUPER SPOOKY HALLOWEEN UPDATE! This is just the first part; the rest of the update consists of: TTHT, and WIHWH. WHEE more stories being updated in all of their edgy goodness! Whelp with that out of the way….ENJOY!**

(Sans POV)

I looked at my hands. They were pretty much clean with little of anything on them yet, they felt so stained and filthy. I could picture dust and blood staining my hands no matter how old I was. From the beginning up to now I have been and always will be a bloodthirsty killer. "Why did I have to get roped into this shit?" I asked myself, careful to keep my voice low. I sighed and opened up the binder again, flipping through the progress reports and photos of all the test I went through, I found my answer; though I probably already knew it. "Asgore wanted a weapon." I said softly, as I continued to flip through one laminated page after the next. I looked over the couch and peered through the sliding glass door, no animals to kill this time. I shook my head "Yup, nothing better than emptiness tonight." I said to the air as my stomach growled, that's what I get for sleeping for more than ten hours. I looked back at the binder in my lap, there were so many pages that had been concealed by the letter to Papyrus, I didn't want to waste more time just to look at painful topics. "That's enough remembering for one night." I said as I closed the binder and set it down on the coffee table.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, since there was nothing to kill outside, I wanted ketchup. I knew it was going to taste like cardboard and would do little to help me at all but Hell, it was better than starving. After digging through leftover spaghetti and stuff that I didn't want to bother with, I found my bottle of ketchup from Grillby's. I closed the fridge with my foot and sat down at the kitchen table with the crimson glass in my hands. I sighed, was this was a dumb idea? Probably. Was I going to regret this if the result ended up to be severe? I doubt it considering I didn't regret killing that Shauna chick. Popping the top open, I let the smell waft into my nose cavity. It still smelled as tantalizing as I remembered it from three days ago, so maybe I was wrong about the tasting like cardboard assumption. "Well, only one way to find out." I told myself and raised the bottle to my mouth, the first few downs were okay. At least, they _tasted_ okay, but they felt like burning lead as they went. I pounded against my sternum to help the ketchup go down and it only worked a little a first but eventually I felt the glops of tomato pass.

I closed the bottle and set it down on the table with a 'thud'. Placing two fingers against my forehead with a sigh, I looked over my shoulder and out towards the garden again. Nothing but plants. I leaned back into the wooden chair and stared at the ceiling. "Things were so much easier when I was an apprentice back then." I said, reminiscing about days gone by. When I was an apprentice to my dad at the ages of twelve through eighteen, things were easy. Come in, do some calculations and programming, maybe occasionally practice some chemistry, then leave with dad at the end of the day. Rinse and repeat. That was how life was almost every day for me after school, it was at times straining and nauseating; having to balance AP class projects and solving for X to see how much coolant the CORE needed. Papyrus was only allowed into the labs one time during those years, and I'm glad he didn't come in any other time after that. Not because I didn't think he wasn't smart enough at the time, he _was_ smart enough to understand some of things going on at the time. It was just a unanimous decision made by dad, me and the rest of the lab workers. After that, the labs became a Papyrus free zone. I chuckled happily at that memory, making the official decision for Pap's safety.

Too bad nothing lasts forever, I was pulled out of my fantastic memories when my stomach growled; I sighed and put my head into my hands. Blood. Blood is what I needed, it was what I _wanted_ this whole time. Yet here I was, trying to get myself to drink my fill with a tomato condiment that tasted like moldy cheese and dirty gym socks. I stood up and stretched, no way was I going to sit here and let the hours gingerly tick by. I required substance, _natural_ substance. Not something that could be bought over a wooden countertop for 5G. Gathering up what normalcy I still had to hold on to, I slipped on my sneakers and headed for the door. Stopping a few feet from the table, I realized that I should leave a note for anyone who might come downstairs and see that I wasn't home. Heading back into the kitchen, I grabbed a Publix grocery sheet and the pen next to it. Setting the sheet down in a patch of moonlight, I scribbled down a quick note.

'To whoever this concerns, I'm out on a walk. It got stuffy inside the house so, I set out for some midnight fresh air. Don't know when I'll be back, just please don't worry about me. -Love Sans.'

Feeling satisfied with my informal note, I set the pen down and turned to the door. Opening it with a slight creak, I once again stepped out into the cold night air. Once I had closed the door the first thing I was greeted by was the snarling and barks of our neighbor's dog, Zeus. He was running back and forth and looked like he was ready to maim me. I walked up to the chain link fence that surrounded our neighbor's yard and looked down at Zeus, something in his eyes seemed different form when we first met him. Normally he was big oaf that like to play fetch and receive pats on the head, now he seemed like he was a police bloodhound ready to strike down the bad guy. I heard the screen door creak open, "Hello?" A female voice called from the shadows of her porch, it was Mrs. Hebbleston and she had a wooden spoon in her hands "Relax, it's just me." I said calmly as Zeus stared to quiet down. Mrs. Hebb, as I like to call her, turned on her porch light and gasped happily. "Oh, hello Sans! How are you?" She said as she set the spoon down, grabbed a broom and started sweeping the oak planks she was standing on.

I gave her a thumbs up. "I'm good, you?" I asked, trying not to seem off-putting. Especially since Zeus was laying down in the grass, staring daggers at me. Mrs. Hebb sighed a little emptily. "The week's been pretty rough, had to send a girl to the clinic for her allergy meds after an experiment she did in class on Thursday." She said as she moved a few streaks of dirty blond hair out of her face and sat down in her birch rocking chair. She looked down at her hands, then back at me. She gave me a soft smile, complimented by her soft blue eyes that always reminded me of the early morning sky. I wanted to give her a hug, a _sincere_ one, not just a random 'Vampire hugs person just to get their blood' cliché hug. But with Zeus standing guard…not gonna happen. I put my hand on the fence and Zeus jumped up, I pulled my hand away and he sat down. Good dog, I guess. I looked back to Mrs. Hebb, she looked like she was going to laugh at the silliness going on between me and her dog. I smiled stupidly. "Go ahead and laugh, I won't mind." I told her and she hid a small laugh behind her hand. "That's the spirit!" I called and Zeus barked at me. Mrs. Hebb laughed again "Oh, you two are just _wonderful_!" She cheered. I nodded and started walking again, her heartbeat was growing louder by the second and I still needed blood, I didn't want to hurt Mrs. Hebb. She was a really nice person and treated everyone kindly, she was innocent and in no way; am I one to destroy innocence.

Waving back over my shoulder, I said farewell to Mrs. Hebb and kept walking. 'Maybe I could teleport in to the prison and kill one of the inmates, the rest of the city already thinks that they're evil so what difference would it make?' I thought as I made my way into the bright, bustling streets of the city and started sniffing around. I decided not to go to the prison for two reasons: one, if the guards catch me they might throw me in a cell. Two, there are dozens of inmates per floor and I can consider myself as good as caught if I try. So that left me with the rest of the city to wander around in to look for a meal. Fine by me, blood is blood and it's not like I can get sick from human disease. Walking past a bar, I heard a 'crash' a 'thud' and shouting. Deciding to investigate, I walked into the bar and saw the bartender and two other men, trying to revive a passed out drunk man with black hair and rounded glasses. "C'mon asshole. Wake up so you can pay and get the hell outta here!" The bartender shouted, whacking the man with his cleaning rag. "This guy is like Grillby, but meaner." I said to myself quietly as I watched from a small, polished wooden table at the other side of the bar. The man on the drunkard's right poked his face with a concerned look. "Hey man, you alright?" He asked him as he brushed the man's hair out of his face. After a few pokes and prods at the drunkard, the two men on either side of him left him alone.

I grinned, he was the perfect prey. Unconscious and drunk, he would feel nothing and wouldn't put up a fight. I stood up out of my chair and started walking over to the man, I noticed his phone in his back pocket turn on with a new message. _'Merissa: Jake, where the heck are you!? I swear to God, if you are out drinking don't even bother coming home this time!'_ Was what it said. "Well that just makes things a whole lot easier for me then." I said quietly as I made my way over to the bar counter. I didn't bother to hide my face, it was some drunkard whose own wife didn't even want him around. All I had to do was take him home, have his wife kick him out and then he was all mine for the kill. Grabbing Jake by his shoulders, I lifted him up and nudged him off his bar stool. "Alright Jake, let's get you home buddy." I said to him as if he was actually my friend and the other men looked ecstatic that I showed up. "Finally! But wait, can you pay for him?" The bartender asked me. I nodded and fished through my pocket for some money until I payed the man off with 5G and was out the door with Jake. I nudged him awake. "Hey man, where do you live?" I asked when he picked his up in confusion. "Huh? Where am I?" He said, looking around. I held him up straight before he could fall over. "You're drunk, and I'm taking you home. Now, where do you live?" I explained as we kept walking.

I sat in the bushes next to Jake's house as he sobered his way up his porch steps. "C'mon idiot, hurry the hell up!" I whisper yelled at him as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Once he was inside his house I heard his wife screaming at him. It was very muffled but I could hear her scream; "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried sick I was while waiting for you!?" She was pretty pissed off and I could practically taste Jake's blood already. Jake's speech was very slurred and almost incomprehensible, but I managed to pick out some bits and pieces. "Babe…I'm suo surry…Roif doi at work…." He tried to explain in his drunken state. I stood up a little to see into their living room window, Jake was hunched over and breathing heavily while his wife, was glaring daggers at him. "You're drunk _again_ aren't you?! That's _it_ I'm fed up with this bullshit!" She screamed and began shoving him towards the door. "B-babe! What're yoi donging to moi?!" Jake slurred as Merissa shoved him onto the porch. "I need a man I can depend on. Not one, who keeps coming home drunk almost every other night!" She shouted upsetly, before promptly slamming the door in Jake's face. That was my cue.

(No one's POV)

Leaping out of his hiding spot, Sans then walked in front of Jake, who was sitting somberly on his bottom step. "Hey man, you okay?" Sans asked, pretending to show kindness. Jake simply shook his head, he was now too groggy from tears and alcohol to say anything sensible. Rolling his eyes with an annoyed sigh, Sans grabbed the drunken man by his arm and began walking. "If you're so depressed by that whore you call a wife, then why don't you leave her!?" Sans growled angrily at Jake. The drunkard flinched at his words and started to weep silently, Sans took the non-binary response with gratitude and continued walking. Sans was glad that he had chosen this sad sap as his prey, Jake was a pathetic, no good, excuse of a man. He tried to be the nice guy, but he only got pushed around at work, escaped to bars to free himself of the emotional pain, only to come home to a wife who had more testosterone in her little finger then Jake had inside of his entire being. Jake wanted to die, and Sans could sense it from him. Jake wanted to die, alone, cold and broken; this way when the police found him dead and told his wife the news, she would fell awful and guilty about the whole thing.

It was almost as if Sans could read Jake's mind. Well, in a way he _could._ Sans had grown up a manipulator of minds, bender of truths, and a forger of realities. He could read a person like a book, and use their pasts to give him what _he_ _wanted._ But Sans did have _other_ methods of catching prey, this one was just the most convenient for the time being. Making his way around corners and away from the general crowds, Sans quickly lead Jake to a dark abandoned alley, much like the one he had killed Shauna in. ' _Shauna this, Shauna that…Shauna fed the hungry bat._ ' Sans thought as he dropped Jake on the ground as smoothly as possible near a pile of trash. Taking notice of an old crowbar, Sans walked over and picked it up. While he _would_ have preferred getting Jake's blood first, this had to be done. The absence of blood would make it impossible for his skin to bruise, and Sans didn't feel the need to leave a trail. Bringing the crowbar to a rest just a few inches above Jake's abdomen, Sans smiled with same expression he had when he killed Shauna: Bloodthirsty and malevolent. Raising the crowbar up, Sans spoke to Jake one more time. "Just relax, this will all be over soon." He said coldly and at the same time, gleefully. Then, with a single swift motion, Sans brought the crowbar down onto Jake's sternum with a loud 'crack!'

Continuing this notion, blood began to come back with the crowbar after every swing. Jake's body was quickly becoming covered in open wounds and bruises, Jake refused to acknowledge his pain as he was still drunk and the only reaction Sans received, was a few grunts and groans paired with frantic and twitchy movements. Finally, after a few minutes of what could only be described as senseless beating, Sans dropped the crowbar and kneeled down next to Jake's achingly still form. Sans stared at Jake with a straight faced expression before sitting him up and tilting his head to expose his neck. With a deep growl escaping his throat, Sans bit into Jake and started to take his fill. As if he had been turned to stone, Jake continued to sit still and silently. Sans could tell that he had heeded his advice well, considering Jake made no effort to get away. Though it was NOW that he found himself in a situation filled with a quick loss of life, Jake had already given up on the remains of his world. It had happened when his wife had kicked him out of the house. Here, he found himself facing retribution for being such an awful human being.

He was rightly deserving of death and right here, right now, was his grinning grim reaper. Slowly, as Sans swallowed down one mouth full of blood after the next, Jake's body and mind were reaching a calm, blank state. Jake no longer thought about making his wife feel guilty in fact, he didn't think about anything at all. He felt calm, cold and noticed a dim black dark dot, slowly begging to overcome his vision. He was starting to die from blood loss. Suddenly, a familiar instinct awoke deep inside Jake's brain, it was telling him to run away. 'Run away from Sans, don't die here and now, run home to your wife and tell her you're so sorry for being a douche.' It told Jake. This time, he listened, and started to struggle away from Sans and his death dealing hand of cards. However, Sans would not comply and, in a fit of blood lust, he stabbed through Jake's abdomen and pulled out his heart. Using his last moments of life, Jake sputtered out his last words. "Marrisha, I…I'm surry fuor boing a mashove joik…moim nd duad I'm sho surry fuor nut boing a guod soon…." He heaved and groaned out just as his world completely went blank. Sans chuckled as he stood up, sinking his fangs into the fist sized organ, he made his way into the shadows of the night. ' _Jake is here, Jake is there. Jake is no longer anywhere.'_ Sans thought, laughing as he took a bite out of the now dead organ. His cold laughter remaining behind him as he pressed on to new victims.

 **Woah. This was a REALLY long chapter, but I hope you all liked it! I know I had a lot of fun typing this! Anyways, PUZZLE TIME! But first, some winners. Congrats to Viola and Salkeya for answering correctly! You both get…A bag of caramel popcorn and a cherry sucker ;) get it? Okay, PUZZZZLLLLEEESSSS!**

 **1\. 1. dyivraam AlN**

 **2\. ihRortaFauegk**

 **3\. hiiretfPangtesoK**

 **4\. What crime(s) was Shauna convicted of?**

 **5\. In which universes can you befriend Flowey in?**


	9. The Little Things

**(Heyyyyy! What's up guys? Well…I really have nothing else to say other than this chapter is really just for cutesy fun times. Also Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I know what I'm grateful for; my supportive family, friends and of course you guys my readers! SOOOOOO, with that being said. Please enjoy!)**

(Sans POV)

The next morning, I was being drug out of my bed by Undyne and Papyrus. "C'mon you lazy bones, Toriel needs you to take Frisk to school!" Undyne shouted at me as I clung to my head board for dear life. I groaned "Why can't either one of you two do it?" I asked tiredly. Other than the incident with Jake; last night was a total blur and I hurt all over. "Because, Undyne and I have training to do!" Pap yelled, though I almost didn't notice. 'I might've gotten chased down by hunters or the police.' I thought as Undyne and Papyrus finally pried me from bed and brought me downstairs where Tori and Frisk were waiting. "Good Morning daddy!" Frisk chimed as Tori walked over and gave me an oddly refreshing kiss. "How are you this good morning, my sugar skull?" She asked me with her eternal cheerfulness. I shrugged. 'Well, it's Monday. I can't complain too much, now can I?" I said with a wink that made Toriel laugh and Papyrus groan.

Frisk jumped up and ran over to me with a pop-tart in their hand. I gave them a hug and lifted them off the ground, they were so light I almost couldn't even tell that I picked them up at all. "They say that waiting for a pop-tart to jump out of the toaster is the best surprise of the day, well I'm not lettin' go of this eggo!" I joked and Frisk cheered while they took a bite out of their pop tart. "Mommy says that you're taking me to school today!" They shouted, a little too close to my non-existent ears. I cringed a bit but laughed anyways and rubbed Frisk's hair into a messy bunch "Yeah, that's right bud. You wanna get going now?" I asked and they nodded as they took another bite out of their toaster treat. Tori put a paw on my shoulder and I turned to face her. "I'm sorry to do this to you on such an unexpected note Sans but- I'm falling behind this morning and I will not be able to leave home until sometime after the school day has begun." She explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I shook my head. "Nah, don't worry about it Tori. I've been wanting to see the school again anyways." I said calmly and Tori smiled as Frisk started tugging on my hood. "Daddy! C'mon, we're gonna be llllaaaatte!" They whined with the most adorable frumpy face I've ever seen. I chuckled and started walking "Alright, alright I'm going!" I cheered and soon, we were out the door. I was grateful for the morning cloud cover which made walking outside just a little bit better. While I walked with Frisk out of our driveway, I could hear Mrs. Hebb arguing with her husband Jacob. "Well I don't know how we're going to get Marcus to school on time then!" She screamed at Jacob. Jacob himself was a respectable man with black hair, brown eyes and held himself with a pretty-well-built frame. He turned to face me as I turned out on to the sidewalk, continuing to walk at the same pace as he called me out.

"Sans! Hey, can I ask you a favor?" He asked me as he slowly climbed down his porch steps. 'Wow, that was pretty slow for someone who's thirty-nine.' I thought as I stopped and looked at him. "Sure, I guess. What's up?" I asked, a little confused. He held up his right hand to show what exactly 'was up', his hand was red and purple and was incredibly swollen. I almost flinched at the sight of it. "I smashed my hand in the silverware drawer earlier and I need Angie to take me to the hospital for an X-ray. Sadly, that means we don't have way to take Marcus to school." He explained. Marcus was one of Frisk's classmates as well as their friend, he had brown hair and brown eyes like his dad and he was nine years old just like Frisk. "So, what I'm hearing is, you want me to take Marcus to school for you while you're getting your hand X-rayed." I summarized and Jacob nodded. Before he could open his mouth to talk again I already agreed. "Sure, no problem. I'll take your son to school for ya." I said cheerfully. 'The more the merrier, heh heh.' I thought as I watched Marcus jump up and run over to me. I set down Frisk so they could walk together, after all I just had to keep an eye on them.

(No One's POV)

Sometime after Sans had dropped off Frisk and Marcus at school. The clock had rolled around to read 12:30 and Sans wanted lunch since he had accidently skipped breakfast. Papyrus and Undyne were outside training in the backyard, they had already received more than a few calls from their neighbors to stop being so loud and stop throwing spears into their mailboxes. Sans found this quite amusing, considering the fact that; some people found his puns more annoying than seeing that they had a teal spear stabbing through their bills. Papyrus and Undyne soon ran into the house, sweaty and panting as if they had just finished a marathon. "Whoo! That was a great exercise session. Great job Papyrus!" Undyne cheered as she patted Papyrus on the back and wiped away her sweat. The younger skeleton brother posed proudly and announced his happiness to the house. "Nyeh! That truly was a great exercise!" He chimed, as he stepped out his left foot and pointed to the ceiling.

Sans chuckled and got up off of the couch, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Not as great as you are, bro." Sans commented with a wink. This prompted his brother to squeal joyfully and lift him up and over the counter into a hug. "Oh, THANK YOU SANS! IT FEELS WONDERFUL TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU APPRECIATE ME!" Papyrus shouted to the heavens above. Undyne, who was enjoying the moment as much as the brothers, took a picture of the two skeletons and chuckled a little evilly. "This is sooo going on Undernet." She said deviously as she began typing away. The brothers quickly noticed and scrambled to get the phone away from Undyne. "Nyah! Undyne no, that picture is too cutesy to display the great Papyrus and his magnificent brother!" Papy whined and jumped for Undyne's arm. "No way nerds, this pic is a perfect depiction of you both!" The fish lady shouted and swiftly leapt out of the way, turning quickly for the stairs. Papyrus blocked her from the front while Sans jumped on her back and clawed at her hands for the phone. Undyne doubled herself over, finished typing and hit the 'submit' button. "NYGHAA! It's too late now! I just sent it all over the Undernet!" Undyne screamed triumphantly as she stood up straight and sent Sans tumbling to the wooden floor with a 'thud!'.

The older skeleton bounced back to his feet and smirked as Undyne headed upstairs to shower. 'Well then, two can play that game Undyne.' He thought as his smirked grew into a playfully evil grin. A few minutes later and Undyne walked out of the bathroom with a clean set of clothes on while rubbing her head with the soft towel. As she walked downstairs she took notice of Sans sitting at the kitchen table with the house phone pressed to his skull. "Hiya, is this Chen's Sushi Palace?" He asked the person on the other line and Undyne stopped where she stood. Sans then held up a pink sheet of paper, which Undyne quickly realized was a menu. "Sans!? What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed as she tried her hardest not to maim him. Sans chuckled as he set down the phone and turned to face Undyne. "What does look like I'm doing? I'm ordering lunch." He said coolly, Undyne's face started to turn red from anger. "Why?!" She shrieked as she spawned a spear and held it a foot away from Sans' face. The skeleton shrugged with his ever-present grin widening. "I can't have ketchup all the time, now can I? I just wanted to try something new." He explained, which made Undyne reach past him to grab the phone and smash it on the floor.

There was an awkward silence as they both stared at the remains of the white wall phone.

(Sans' POV)

Suddenly, Papyrus' voice cut through the dull quiet as he called for me. "Sans! I require your assistance up here please!" He shouted almost urgently. I made a mad dash for the stairs while Undyne de-spawned her spear and started to pick up the pieces of the home phone. Walking into his room, I saw that Papyrus was sitting on his race car bed with his computer resting in his lap. "What'cha need bro?" I asked. He sat up straighter "I need your help, I don't know what to do here." I walked up to him and looked at his screen, he was on a website called _._ Not knowing why my bro would be on dating site, I just had to ask. "What's this about?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Undyne recommend it to me! She said it would help me find something to fight for." Pap explained. I then figured that it made sense, I was married to Tori and had Frisk to care for, while Undyne and Alphys had each other. So who did Papyrus have? I guess it would be the right thing to do as his older brother to help Papyrus find a date.

"Alright let's see what we got here." I said as I looked at his setup account page. So far, he had a picture of himself, his name and age. "I don't know what to put for the 'who are you' section of the page." He told me as he scratched the back of his skull. I thought about it for a moment. 'How did I get to tie the knot with Tori?' I asked myself. 'Well, whatever I did may have also applied with Undyne and Alphys.' I thought, and then it me. "Just be yourself in your description bro." I told him and he nodded as he started typing away. Soon, his description was finished and he clicked the 'Find my match' button and a pink butterfly popped up with the text 'Finding your match. Don't flutter away!' Immediately, Papyrus got his match. It was Mettaton and they quickly started a conversation to set up a date. "Whoohoo! I, the great Papyrus now have a date tomorrow!" He cheered as he marched around the room. The next day came too quickly and by noon, Papyrus was dressed and ready to go. "Well I'm off to my date! I'll be back soon!" He cheered as he walked briskly out the door with Frisk waving behind him.

 _I followed him to the restaurant and kept my eye on how the date went._


	10. PapyTon Date

**Hey guys, WELCOME BACK to UnderBite! (For real this time, if you read the Author Note before _this_ chapter went up.) Man, it been awhile but it feels good! Whelp, I have nothing else to rant about so with that, enjoy!**

(Sans' POV)

The date was at Grillby and Muffet's Bakery and Bar, it was a nice place for a first date if you were a monster. It had friendly faces all around, good food and a homey atmosphere that stayed with you even after you left. I watched from the bar counter as Mettaton and Papyrus took a seat at a window table and quickly started chatting. I sighed and rested my head on the smooth oak wood, Grillby walked up to me and was cleaning out a glass like always. "What's got you down, old blue?" He asked me with a soft tone. I looked up at him, "Nothing. I'm just watching the most average date of my life." I explained and rubbed my skull. Grillby smiled lightly and set the now clean glass down. "I understand that you love Papyrus with all of your marrow and that you hate to see him hurt. But you should understand Sans, he is not a child anymore and you cannot baby him forever." He told me as he leaned over the counter to see me eye to eye. I sat up and turned to look at Mettaton and Pap, they seemed happy and I knew that Grillbs was right, I had to let Papyrus make his own decisions now.

 _(Dating music: Start!)_

(Papyrus' POV)

'Wowee! I cannot believe that I, the great Papyrus, am on a date with the amazing TV star Mettaton!' I wanted to shout, but I kept my remarks inside for now. For the moment, Mettaton was telling me about his plans for his latest episode of ' _Cooking with a Killer Robot!_ ' I was listening carefully, hanging on to every word and cradling the sound of his voice. "-And I would grab my partner and begin a dramatic chase scene involving a frying pan!" Mettaton chimed as he threw his hands in the air happily. After a few more minutes of listening to him speak, I still had nothing to say when my precious robot asked me to join in the banter. 'Oh, dear. I have nothing to say!' I thought as I got lost in Mettaton's soft, pink, candy-like eyes. Soon, a being that looked human but was actually made up of spiders walked up to our table. "Oh! Hello there!" I chimed and waved at the spider being who then motioned to their name tag which read: 'Hi! I'm spiders #1-1,583!" The spider waiter then handed us our menus and stood patiently.

I spent a few moments staring at my menu, it was my first time eating here and I had no idea what to order. However, by looking at Mettaton's face it appeared that he didn't know either. I looked to the spider waiter hopefully. "W-well, do you have spaghetti?" I asked a little nervously and they quickly turned my menu over and pointed at it. ' _Papyrus' classic spaghetti._ ' I gasped happily and swiftly ordered that while Mettaton ordered the ' _Sweet n' Salty Spider Salad._ ' The spider waiter nodded and sped away in a pair of roller blades. I grinned from ear to-ear and soon found a great conversation starter.

(No One's POV)

"Thanks for adding Pap's spaghetti to the menu Grillbs." Sans said as he looked behind him with a wink towards the fire monster. Grillby nodded absently as he watched his spider wife glide around their eatery in a flowing, purple, orange and white uniform akin to a female tennis outfit. "I think I'm in love all over again." Grillby said cheerfully as his eyes trailed around the area. Sans sighed and shook his head. "Oh, boy." He said before snapping his fire-y friend back to reality. "Grillbs, hey Grillbs. GRILLBY!" He soon shouted and said fire monster stumbled backwards into the kitchen door. Sans laughed at his close friend as Grillby stood up and straightened himself out. "C'mon man, your s'post to be helping me spy on my brother here!" The skeleton chimed, Grillby nodded and rested his head in his hands and leaned over the counter again. "I understand your concern Sans, but is this really necessary?" He asked and the older skeleton nodded. "I'm just making sure Mettaton doesn't break Pap's heart now. If this first date goes well, then I'll put my trust in the egotistical, as seen on TV robot." He explained

Mettaton was gladly listening to Papyrus' boisterous boasting about his love of spaghetti and dread of his brother's puns. "Also, this one time, Sans made a 'spaghetti cannon' by putting my amazing spaghetti into his incidental trombone and playing notes at me!" The young skeleton divulged whilst waving his hands around in the air like he didn't care. Mettaton chuckled with great enthusiasm towards Papy's side of the conversation. "It sounds like you and your brother really get along!" He chimed and Papyrus lowered his hands with a sudden and formidable loss of words. Mettaton then looked greatly concerned 'Oh dear, have I said something to offend him?!' The robot mentally worried. Despite his concerns, Mettaton did not pry, as he did not want to seem pushy or rude. Soon, after what felt like an eternal stand still, Papyrus found a few words to tell. "D-don't get me wrong, Sans and I really do love each other it's just that-Well, he and I don't really see eye to eye, I-I mean…No, that came out wrong-!" The skeleton fumbled and stumbled over his words as he tried to give an acceptable explanation for his concerns. Mettaton carefully placed a cold titanium hand on Papyrus' bright orange, gloved, balled up hands and gave a him a petite smile. "Calm down, whatever you need to say is clearly making you nervous. Please, take a deep breath and start slowly." He said warmly as Papy nodded.

Sans didn't like the look of the conversation going on between his brother and the candy eyed robot. Normally, he wouldn't listen in on others conversations however, like the conversation between Asgore and Gaster when he was two; this concerned his family and he just _had_ to know. So, putting his best interest towards his brother, Sans focused his hearing in the direction of the table where Mettaton and Papyrus sat. Papyrus took a deep breath and slowly let it go before speaking. "I think there is something wrong with Sans." He said to Mettaton with a serious tone. The TV robot gave Papyrus an honest, concerned look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked and the young skeleton looked away for a moment before facing him again. "It started after Sans came home a little before Frisk's bed time on Saturday. Just before he read to Frisk, I heard him run downstairs. Then a few minutes later as I was just starting to fall asleep-" Papyrus paused, as if he were contemplating whether-or-not he wanted to continue. Mettaton waited patiently for his date to resume speaking without a word.

Papyrus sighed heavily and spoke up again. "I heard growling coming from our backyard and I thought it was a wild dog that Sans was going to scare off but- I didn't hear Sans at all." Mettaton nodded when Papyrus finished speaking. "Well, from what I know, wild animals such as wolves attack things that provoke them. Maybe Sans scared the animal away without saying anything." He explained and Papyrus nodded in acceptance. However, the skeleton in orange looked a bit worried about something else. "W-well, after the growling stopped, I was able to fall asleep. But then Sans was on the morning news the next day because he was accused of murder!" Papyrus cried out with tears at the corner of his eye sockets. Mettaton rubbed Papyrus' skull gently as soon as he landed in the salad that had been set down on the table. After thinking deeply about what he should say, Mettaton spoke once again. "I'm sure that your brother would never even think to kill a human. I don't even think he can." He said in an attempt to sooth Papyrus' woes. The skeleton in orange quieted just a little in response to the formerly killer robot's words.

Mettaton smiled. "There we are. Now, from what I know about your brother I think that he is a loving and caring older brother, who would never do anything to throw your love under the bus." He said reassuringly as Papy slowly lifted his head out of the salad and stared directly into Mettaton's gaze. "Yes, you are right!" He softly chimed and Mettaton chuckled. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked his date. Papyrus grinned brightly and pushed his hands down on the table. "This!" He shouted and then boldly stood up and leaned over the table to firmly kiss Mettaton on the lips. Several other monsters in the large hole-in-the-wall cheered, clapped and 'whooped' loudly, they all celebrated so loudly in-fact, that the couple couldn't hear the crack of wood breaking and splintering.

 **Annndd we're back! If you noticed, this chapter was a bit awkward but I hope you guys liked it anyways! Oh well, it's not like you care anyways this section is for PUZZZZLLLLEEESSSS! So, we're going to make this interesting….I am going to leave some scrambled words alluding to the future of UnderBite, even if you don't unscramble them I want you guys to speculate what they mean. Okay? Well, have fun and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **rhinaAo**

 **ilaAr**

 **noMo eRd**

 **enmR Nm oTeaisw**

 **astratCpeoh**


	11. A Promise Fulfilled

**Heeeey, I'm back and Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm back again and ready to write! So, with out further delay: Here is next chapter of UnderBite!**

(No One's POV)

As Sans deeply forced his hand into Grillby's fire-proof, double coated, oak wood countertop at the sight of his brother kissing the TV star Mettaton; He heard his father speak to him. _"Careful son, remember how your temper and Papyrus react."_ Gaster's voice echoed off of unseen, mental walls. Sans quietly sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know…" He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, everything stopped moving and soon enough father and son were reunited inside an inky black void. " _I did promise you that we would see each other again."_ Gaster said happily as he rubbed his slightly melted hand on Sans' skull. The younger of the two laughed at the strange yet comforting feeling. "Man, I really did miss you dad." Sans chimed as reached up and held Gaster's hand in his own. The former royal scientist lightly smiled " _And I miss you and your brother, despite all your tumult antics."_ He said with a chuckle as Sans lightly punched his arm. Sans sighed and looked around. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. What is this place?" He asked his father.

For a long moment of silence that hung in the air, Gaster looked despondent. " _MY PERSONAL HELL..."_ He soon said in an incredibly eerie voice that made his son shiver. Gaster sighed sadly and shook his head. " _Please do not feel bad for me Sans, it is for the best."_ He said as a follow up to his previous statement. Sans did not say anything as he stared at his sneakers with vacant eyes, soon however, the older skeleton brother began to sniffle as tears peaked out at the edges of his eyes. "Best for what…? Best for _who?!"_ He shrieked and Gaster looked frightful as the void shook around them. "P-papyrus has been parentless for m-most of his life and doesn't even know the truth! And y-you l-left me clueless on what t-to do a-after…" He sobbed on and on before trailing off and letting the tears fall freely. Gaster's fright had slowly turned to grieving sympathy as he listened to his son's reasoning. "I-I…I began to cannibalize monsters for their blood and dust when you disappeared dad…" Sans said guiltily as Gaster began to come closer.

Both skeletons were ignoring their trembling and cracking darkness, as long as they had each other close they were okay. Gaster had his dripping arms tightly wrapped around his child and was lightly rocking back and forth. "I don't know what to do dad, I don't know who I really am anymore. I'm lost without your guidance." He murmured and Gaster sighed softly _"You are my son, and so much more to others around you. You are free to decide who you want to be and your actions are your own."_ He said in a comforting voice. " _We_ still need you though dad, even if the rest of the universe doesn't." Sans pleaded quietly and Gaster mused himself. _"One day, I may be freed from this empty prison and I will join you and Papyrus once again. But for now, here is where I roam._ " He chuckled. Sans seemed to squirm at those words and soon, things began to crumble beneath their feet again. "Please don't let me suffer in silence dad…" Sans begged and Gaster patted his child's head. " _My son, in the final calm before the storm, you will know exactly what to do and when."_ He said confidently and then, there was white and Sans was back at Grillby and Muffet's.

(Sans POV)

I blinked and sound swiftly returned as everything started to move like normal. "Thanks dad, I needed that…." I muttered to myself as I wiped the remaining tears away from my eye sockets. I looked over to Papyrus and Mettaton, they had stopped kissing and were back to average, friendly, chat. I thought back on dad and what he said, "The final calm before the storm? What does that even mean?" I asked myself. Suddenly, some memories flashed by in my head. I was in the labs running an obstacle course while dad timed me. Then I was in the castle, once again I was listening in on dad and Asgore. "What wonderful results you and Sans have produced! Once we break the barrier, he and the royal guard will make the humans suffer for the misery they have put us through!" Asgore boasted as dad tried to façade his way through the conversation. "Yes, I am very proud of Sans and what he is now capable of through these tests and experiments." He forcefully chimed as the king poured him another cup of tea.

The memory shifted again and it was me, I was in the lower parts of Snowdin, I was wrapped in a ragged blanket and my vision was pretty blurry. I could just make out a few amble figures standing in front of me, I could hear their awful mocking laughter. I had something in my arms, no, it was Papyrus. He was bundled in my jacket and he was cold and wet as I held him. Then, a bunch of white began to mask my memories but, just before I was roped into reality I heard Papyrus' weak and trembling voice whisper to me. "S-sans? I-I'm so cold…. T-t-those bullies…. Could y-you beat them u-up for me?" He muttered before I felt an immediate burning feeling in my hand and the memories disappeared. My vision cleared from the white and I soon looked at Papyrus, he was still the same after all these years. Quick to acceptance, immensely friendly and sadly, easily hurt were just three phrases that you could use to describe him.

During the earlier experiments I was quick to refuse the allowance of Papyrus being my substitute. "I have to be strong for Papy, no matter what." I always told myself constantly. I would _NEVER_ let Asgore have my brother, not even if my life counted on it. The burning feeling in my hand grew more. I sighed and tried to calm down, the more upset I got the more my instincts would tempt me, currently every sound in Grillby's and Muffet's was either dumb chatter or a pounding heart. Continuously I tried to avoid looking anywhere near a person's neck but that tactic fell flatter than a pancake and I gave up. Then, as I turned to face Grillby, the pain in my hand exploded in a red hot fury and I jumped out of my seat. "YEEEEEAAOOOOWWW!" I screamed as I went up and clutched my arm as I landed. I blew on my hand and waved it back and forth until it stopped hurting, I turned to face Grillby angrily. "What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at him and he shrugged. "You weren't responding, I figured it was the best way to get your attention." He said coolly.

(No One's POV)

Sans crossed his arms and huffed at Grillby. "Well you didn't have to roast my hand." He said childishly. Grillby chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Sans sighed. "So, what did you want my attention for?" The skeleton asked. Grillby started to wipe down the countertop as he talked. "Well other than the fact that you put a considerable dent in my bar-top, while you were muttering to yourself Papyrus and Mettaton left to go home because they wanted to talk to you." The flaming monster explained. Sans, who was drinking from the glass of water that was handed to him when he arrived, quickly did a spit take and jumped up. "Shit, I'm in big trouble if I don't beat them home!" He announced and dashed out the front door of the building while thanking Grillby. The flame monster kindly waved goodbye and resumed cleaning his counter. Once he got over to the dent that Sans had left in it he looked greatly shocked at the depth of it. "I had no idea Sans was this strong…" He whispered to himself in awe. However, he soon thought he found an explanation when Undyne walked in.

 **Aaaaanndd, what would UnderBite be without Puzzles? So, here is the usual word scramble once again.**

 **rhinaAo**

 **ilaAr**

 **noMo eRd**

 **enmR Nm oTeaisw**

 **astratCpeoh**


	12. Growing Suspicions

**HEEEEEYYYY, I'm back! Before we begin, I would like to apologize for this extremely long wait on an update. I have been increasingly busy as of late and it felt that this was getting away from me, which was something that I didn't want to happen so I made the decision to come back and get writing. You all were probably anxious and worried if I had disappeared. But here I am now, ready to entertain you all once again! I hope you enjoy**! **-Icy**

(No One's POV)

As Undyne traversed the floor of Grillby and Muffet's, the tall flaming co-owner greeted her warmly. "Why hello there Undyne, on break already?" He asked. The royal captain flashed him a bright smile. "Hey there Grillby. Yeah I'm on break right now so I'll just take a salad and a root beer." She said kindly as she took a seat at the counter. Taking her police cover off and setting it to her side, she shook out her long flowing red locks. "Busy day?" Grillby asked as he passed her a fresh cold glass of root beer. "Yeah, it sure has been, two chases and a school lockdown, honestly, I hope that it doesn't get more eventful than this." Undyne replied as she took a drink of root beer. Grillby chuckled. "We shall see about that now won't we? Miss Captain of The Royal Guard." "Yeah yeah, I get it." She replied. "But, I see your point." She added and took another drink.

"Glad to hear it." Grillby replied as he set aside some clean glasses and begin to wipe down his countertop. Undyne chuckled herself. "You bet." She then set her elbow against the counter and leaned over to look at the flaming man. "Now, about that salad?" She asked with a hint of smugness in her tone. The fire monster returned her smug look, mimicking her stance above the counter. "Why, it's right there Undyne." Grillby replied as he pointed out the plate that held the leafy green order sitting next to her side. It even had the fork included. Undyne was quickly amazed. "Woah. How did you-?" Undyne looked up to see the fire monster but was met with the stature of a spider waiter. Undyne then quickly sat back and her smug look returned. "Oh. I see. Looks like you learned something from Sans huh?" She asked as the spider waiter skated away and she picked up her fork to eat.

The male before her gave an arid laugh and nodded. "It appears I have." Undyne laughed with him. "Honestly, I think you two spend too much time together, he's practically contagious." She commented. Grillby took up his cleaned glasses and moved them to the back counter that stored the liquid wares the monster restaurant offered. He shook his head. "I assure you that Sans is no parasite. He's just a friendly guy that enjoys bringing joy to others." He retorted and resumed his countertop cleaning. Undyne nodded as she gulped down a mouthful of salad and sipped her drink. "I know he is, he's great and all. But, lately…" She paused for a moment. Grillby raised a brow. "What is it?" He asked.

Undyne hesitated before replying. "Well, lately Sans has been acting…. Weird." She said. The air between the two shifted, they both knew something strange was occurring with their skeletal friend. "Weird? Weird how?" The man of ember asked in great confusion. Undyne tensed a bit and her grip tightened on the handle of her mug. "I dunno, he's just been….really jumpy. Acting out of sorts over small things, pretty dodgy. I…..I found him crying in the closet a few days ago. I asked him to promise me that if he had anything he wanted to talk about that he would come to us. But…..I'm just not sure." She explained and Grillby's expression became concerned. His gaze drifted to the area where the indention their friend had left was, it was covered by Undyne's cap. "It's almost like he's hiding something." She remarked. "It is…..interesting that you say all this Undyne." He said softly. "Why's that?" She asked. "Well, I had an unusual encounter today with him." He answered. "What do you mean, unusual?" She replied as her face grew concerned as well. Simply, as well as subtly, Grillby motioned for her hat. Undyne's eye flickered back and forth between the two before silently, she slowly lifted her cover and her eyes widen greatly at what she had revealed.

Back at home, Sans had darted through the door, nailed himself a spot on the couch, turned on the TV and made himself into a proper couch potato in mere moments. Not too long after, the sounds of wheels pulling up and an engine shutting off could be heard. Doors were shut and the dramatic robotic tone of Mettaton could be heard walking up. "And that's how we ended up firing Bianca." Mettaton finished explaining as Papyrus opened the door and walked in with him. "That was quite an interesting tale Mettaton! You'll have to tell me more some- Oh, brother! Perfect you already here!" Papyrus exclaimed as he took notice of Sans. Sans gave a meak wave as he held his iconic lazy grin. "Hey bro, what's up? How was the date?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of what looked like a pink limo with the letters MTT painted on the hood in purple outside in the driveway. "Oh, the date was simply wonderful! We had a terrific time!" Papy cheered. "Oh yes we did." Commented Mettaton with a bit of a smug grin. Sans glared at the TV robot for a moment before returning to his lazy grin. Papy nodded happily. "Indeed but, um. Sans, can we talk for a moment?" He asked, his voice quiet with sudden concern. Sans' expression wavered, something that Mettaton quickly took notice of, but he shrugged halfheartedly anyways. "Sure thing bro, pull up a chair and have a seat. What's on your mind?" He said cooly.

Papyrus sat down in the reclining chair across from his brother and dipped his head down to rest on his cupped hands. "Well brother, I wanted to talk to you about…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Sans tilted his head slightly. "Yes?" He replied. Papyrus drew in a breath and looked up with his eye sockets. "….about what's been going on lately. You being on the news and all." Sans was taken aback for a moment. He then chuckled lightly. "Papy, c'mon. I thought we were past this already. It was just a coincidence that a few folks saw me." He responded, trying to shut his brother down. Papy nodded. "I-I know… It's just that, you came home late that night, then it seemed like everything got stranger from there…. I hate to seem accusing brother… but-" Sans didn't let him finish. "I know I came home late and normally Im real punctual and all, it was just a small slip up. Really, it was nothing. Hell, I came to check on you because it was bed time and all. I know things have been a bit off, but there really isn't anything wrong." He explained.

Papy was stunned, Sans was never that brash so much as to answer that quickly. "Brother…." He uttered. "Yes, Papyrus?" Said Sans. Papy looked down, he bit his tongue, but he spoke again anyways. "You've been acting strange ever since you were mentioned in the news for that human's death. I'm just worried, even though I know you wouldn't do something that bad." He replied and Sans went quiet again. So this is how far apart he really was from his brother. Sans thought for a moment. "I don't know what you mean. Sure this week has been up and down so far, but I wouldn't exactly name it strange." Mettaton finally spoke up. "Oh will you stop it Sans? Papyrus is genuinely concerned and all you're doing is leading him in circles! I hardly think that's fair for him!" He spouted and Sans glowered at him. "I don't need an overgrown music box telling me how to have a conversation with my brother." He snapped. Mettaton raised a metallic eyebrow. "Conversation? You could hardly call this a friendly chat! You've got your brother tied up on a leash and you're merrily leading him wherever you want." The robot countered. Papyrus added himself back in. "Mettaton, what are you talking about?" He asked in both worry and grand confusion. Mettaton huffed and glared accusingly at the elder skeleton.

 _"He's lying."_


End file.
